La fête du Bodhisattva
by Tagath
Summary: Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis Blue Island, mais certaines personnes s'attirent toujours autant d'ennuis... chapitre 13: une tombe fleurie [fic terminée]
1. Une courte escale

Eh oui, c'est encore moi! Que voulez-vous, on ne se débarasse pas de moi si facilement! Et puis, j'avais bien dit que j'avais déjà commencé une nouvelle histoire... que voulez-vous, je m'y suis attaché à mes trois idiots de personnages de "l'ange de la chance"!

Sinon, que dire... ne faites pas attention au titre imprononçable, toutes les explications viendront en temps voulu!

**La fête du Bodhisattva**

Partie I : Finding Nemo

Chapitre 1: une courte escale

C'était une journée calme à bord du Vogue Merry. Depuis le lever du soleil, Luffy n'avait pris que deux petits déjeuner et trois encas, ce qui chez lui était parfaitement raisonnable. Cela dit, il restait encore deux heures avant le repas de midi, et cette belle moyenne ne demandait qu'à être faussée. D'ailleurs, le garçon élastique assis sur la figure de proue jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil vers Sandy pour voir ce qu'il faisait, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

En le voyant sauter de son perchoir, Nami soupira. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé… mais non, il fallait toujours que cet idiot gâche tout en pillant leur réserve ! Sa surprise fut assez grande lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers l'intérieur, mais vers le transat où elle lisait tranquillement son journal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Luffy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix méfiante.

-Tu me prêtes ton journal ?

C'était une manie qu'il avait développé depuis quelques semaines. Il voulait toujours lui emprunter son journal, alors qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il sache réellement lire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire au juste ?

-Ben, le lire ! Ça sert à ça, non ?

-Et que veux-tu lire exactement ? Je pourrais te passer juste les pages qui t'intéressent.

Il réfléchit à la proposition qui semblait à peut près honnête pour le moment.

-Dans quelle partie ils parlent des pirates en général ?

-Tu sais, Luffy, si ta primes augmente, on le saura grâce à de nouveaux avis de recherches, c'est aussi simple que ça. A moins que tu ne veuilles collectionner les articles te concernant ?

-Non, c'est pas ça… je me disais juste qu'on y aurait peut être des nouvelles de Nemo. Il avait dit qu'il deviendrait pirate, pas vrai ?

La navigatrice haussa les épaules.

-Ça fait deux ans depuis toute cette histoire, et pourtant je n'ai jamais vu d'avis de recherche à son nom… il aura peut être changé d'avis. A moins qu'on l'ait rappelé au ciel, c'était un ange après tout.

-Oui, mais…

-Ile en vue à bâbord, annonça Pipo du haut de la vigie.

Refermant son journal, Nami se leva et regarda successivement la direction indiqué par le garçon au long nez et le log pose. Ce n'était visiblement pas vers cette île qu'ils étaient censés se diriger. D'un autre côté, si Luffy avait été raisonnable ce matin là, ce n'avait pas tellement été le cas ces derniers temps et leurs provisions étaient à un niveau anormalement bas.

-Nous devons nous arrêter là-bas le temps de faire le plein, annonça la jeune femme.

-On manque encore de nourriture ? s'offusqua Luffy. Va falloir y aller un peu plus doucement les gars, on n'est pas si riches que ça !

La navigatrice se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il était celui qui mangeait le plus, mais le frappa tout de même.

L'île n'était pas immense, mais restait tout de même d'une taille respectable surtout avec son volcan éteint au milieu, et était ce jour là particulièrement animée en raison d'une grande fête censée durée toute la semaine, ainsi que Nami le lut dans le journal. Cette fête avait lieu en l'honneur d'une ancienne divinité descendue sur terre pour exaucer le souhait du héros local, à savoir ramener à la vie sa défunte épouse. La légende bateau pour excellence, mais quand il s'agissait de faire la fête les gens ne perdaient généralement pas de temps à la recherche d'une excuse originale.

-Bien, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire remarquer, décida Nami. N'oublions pas que Luffy a désormais deux cent cinquante mille berrys de prime, sans parler des autres ! Il faut donc être prudent. Puisque Pipo, Chopper et moi ne sommes pas recherchés, c'est nous qui irons faire des courses pendant que vous resterez cachés sur le bateau, et…

-Euh… Nami-san ?

-Quoi, Sandy?

-Loin de moi l'idée de critiquer quoi que ce soit que tu puisses faire, mais… n'aurait-il pas mieux valut faire ce petit discours avant que Luffy ne partent ?

-…

-Et il faudrait aussi que quelqu'un parte à sa recherche pendant que vous ferez les courses. Si tu veux, je peux m'en charger, mon petit sucre d'orge !

Un coup de poing bien placé fit s'effondrer par terre le cuistot énamouré.

-Abrutit, tu n'as rien écouté ou quoi ? Tu restes _ici_ ! Je vais me charger de Luffy, Pipo et Chopper se chargeront du reste. _Exécution_ !

Et comme aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de mourir sous la fureur d'une Nami enragée, il se précipitèrent à leur tâches respectives, sauf Robin qui avait elle aussi quitté le navire avec un grand sourire et était partie à l'autre bout du port..

Luffy était aux anges. C'était la fête. Il y avait plein de stands avec pleins de jeux. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de gens qui vendaient de bonne choses à manger. Il avait un hot-dog dans chaque main. C'était le paradis quoi. Du moins, ça l'était jusqu'à ce qu'un espèce de grand type le bouscule et fasse tomber son chapeau. Tout de suite, ça allait moins bien là.

-Eh, toi ! grogna-t-il. Fait attention, t'as fait tomber mon chapeau !

Le géant se retourna, et le regarda d'un air mauvais. A moins que ce soit de la curiosité sur son visage ? L'homme une tête rappelant furieusement celle d'un poisson ce qui le rendait peu expressif, et de toutes manières Luffy n'avait jamais été trop doué pour distinguer les émotions chez les autres.

-C'est à moi que tu parles, moucheron ? Tu sais qui je suis ?

-Un idiot qui a fait tomber mon chapeau.

L'autre le foudroya du regard. Ça, Luffy savait le reconnaître parce que Nami le faisait souvent.

-Je suis le grand Gojyo, le plus célèbre homme-poisson du monde, membre de l'équipage du non-moins célèbre démon blanc ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

-Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy.

L'homme-poisson pâlit un court instant, puis sourit d'un air triomphant.

-Tu es le fameux chapeau de paille, c'est ça ? Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer toi ! Paraît que tu serais plutôt fort, mais moi je le suis bien plus que toi !

-Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?

Gojyo acquiesça avec un air gourmand, comme s'il n'avait fait qu'attendre cet instant depuis des années. Et il se révéla qu'il devrait encore attendre, car à peine s'étaient-ils mis en position de combat qu'une Nami furieuse déboula et les mis tous deux KO d'un seul coup.

-LUFFY ! AU NOM DU CIEL, QUAND CESSERAS-TU DE TE FAIRE REMARQUER ?

-Mais je me faisais pas remarquer, on voulait juste s'amuser un peu !

-En vous battant ?

-Il avait fait tomber mon chapeau, alors je m'étais dit…

-C'est vrai m'dame, confirma Gojyo. Mais j'ai pas fait exprès hein ! Enfin, c'est quand même de ma faute, faut pas le punir trop fort.

-Toi, tu te mêles de tes affaires, siffla Nami. Quand j'engueule mon capitaine, je n'aime pas être dérangée, pigé ?

-Oui m'dame. Je peux partir m'dame ?

La navigatrice en colère lui jeta un regard noir, et l'homme-poisson rentra la tête dans ses épaules, soudain terrorisé.

-Je finis de m'occuper de lui et c'est ton tour, prophétisa la jeune femme. Alors tu restes bien gentiment là.

-C'est que mon équipage me cherche m'dame, expliqua-t-il timidement. Et si je les rejoins pas, ils vont croire que je me suis encore attiré des problèmes. Et les m'dames, elles vont encore me crier dessus.

Il fixa Nami d'un air sincèrement désespéré, et cette dernière sentie tout ressentiment fondre devant ce regard de poisson panné maltraité. Elle soupira, puis décida qu'elle se rattraperait en râlant encore plus sur Luffy.

-D'accord. Va les rejoindre. Mais ne recommence plus, tu m'entends ! La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas si gentille !

Gojyo sourit largement, se retenant visiblement de la serrer dans ses bras, lui jura qu'il serrait sage dorénavant puis partit rejoindre un lion qui l'attendait à côté d'une baraque à frites. _Un lion_ ?

-Tu… tu as vu ça ? bégaya Nami.

-Oui, elles sont pas cher leur frites.

-Crétin, je parle pas de ça mais du lion.

-C'est un lion ? Je pensais que c'était juste un gros chat un peu poilu par endroit… Eh, c'est marrant ! Tu trouves pas qu'on dirait un peu Touffu ?

La rousse soupira à nouveau, mais d'exaspération cette fois. Comment faire comprendre à cet idiot qu'il était normal que Touffu ressemble à ce lion parce qu'ils appartenaient à la même espèce ? Il avait beau avoir fêté son dix-neuvième anniversaire quelques semaines plus tôt, Luffy restait toujours aussi désespérément simple d'esprit.

-Mais si, insista le garçon élastique. Il a un nœud bleu autour du coup, comme Touffu avait ! Si ça se trouve…

-Si tu penses qu'il est sur cette île parce que Morty, Anna et Nemo y sont, oublis. Il y a une chance sur je ne sais combien de million pour qu'on les retrouve comme ça !

-Et alors, je suis plutôt chanceux, pas vrai ? Enfin, sauf quand je marche sur des clous rouillés, mais quand même !

-Luffy… ou-blis ! Et maintenant, tu va gentiment retourner avec moi au bateau avant que je ne me sente à nouveau des envies de meurtres, c'est clair ?

-Maieuh, même pas drôle…

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Non, non…

De retour à bord du Vogue Merry, Nami découvrit avec plaisir que Pipo et Chopper avaient déjà fini de faire leurs emplettes. Et avec lassitude que Robin avait disparu on ne savait où, selon sa délicieuse habitude.

-Nous l'avons vu partir sur les quais, expliqua Sandy, mais on a préféré ne pas la suivre. Tu nous avais dit de rester à bord, et pour rien au monde nous ne t'aurions désobéi, mon petit sucre d'orge !

-Zorro a préféré m'obéir ?

-Euh… non, en fait, lui il dormait.

-…

-Bon, ben faut aller la chercher, décida Luffy. Moi j'y vais, et…

Le coup de poing de Nami l'empêcha d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, et la navigatrice songea qu'elle aurait bien pris des vacances. Ils l'épuisaient tous ces idiots…

-Toujours aussi violente, Nami, déclara une voix. Enfin, c'est l'inverse qui m'aurait étonnée.

Tout l'équipage se tourna vers la nouvelle venue. C'était une charmante jeune fille de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans environ, avec de longs cheveux blonds cendrés et de grands yeux vert qui leur rappelaient furieusement quelque chose. Devant leur stupeur, l'inconnue se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et ils la reconnurent enfin.

-Anna !

-Ouaip, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle en général. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? En dehors des nouvelles primes, ça je le sais grâce à la collection de Morty. Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Puisqu'on est tous sur cette île, et qu'il y a cette fête, on pourrait rester les deux équipages ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, non ?


	2. retrouvailles mouvementées

kairi : contente que mes fics te plaisent!

TiaKin: pourquoi te frapperai-je? Nous sommes réellement deux folles furieuses! Sinon, je continues avant tout parce que je suis horriblement attachée à ses personnages, et que je suis bien décidée à réussir à caser Morty avec Luffy cette fois!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : retrouvailles mouvementées

Anna avait grandi. Physiquement parlant au moins. Elle avait gagné quatre centimètres en hauteur et quelques autres en tour de poitrine pour la joie d'un certain cuistot. En dehors de ça, elle restait égal à elle-même, ne lâchant pas Zorro des yeux et s'amusant à enfoncer Sandy au maximum. C'était Anna quoi.

-Alors vous êtes vraiment devenus pirates ? s'étonna Nami. Luffy m'avait bien dit que Nemo avait ce projet, mais tout de même…

-Il est bizarre, mais quand il veut quelque chose, il va jusqu'au bout. Il ressemble pas tellement à un capitaine de vaisseau pirate, d'accord, mais… en même temps, nous on ressemble pas vraiment à un équipage normal non plus ! Sur six membres, deux sont des animaux et un est… difficile à classer.

-Tu parles de Morty ? demanda Pipo.

-D'accord, deux difficiles à classer. Et vous, pas de nouveaux membres ?

Luffy regarda son équipage et se livra à un difficile exercice de calcul mental, d'autant plus dur qu'il ne devait pas oublier Robin, même si elle n'était pas là pour l'instant.

-Cinq… six et sept ! Non, on n'a pas de nouveaux, annonça finalement Luffy. Dis, ils sont où les autres ? Sur votre bateau ? Il est grand ? Vous l'avez mis où ?

-Partis faire les courses sauf Morty, oui dans le cas de l'autre timbrée de rousse, assez, à l'autre bout du port. D'autres question ?

-Tu nous y emmènes ? proposa Nami. Si votre bateau est grand, ce serait plus intéressant de tous aller là-bas, on aura plus d'espace.

-Vilaine curieuse, se moqua gentiment Anna. Très bien, suivez-moi.

L'Hakuryuu était effectivement un peu plus grand que le Vogue Merry, et possédait le délicieux avantage de ressembler à un véritable bateau pirate avec sa coque effilée et sa figure de proue en forme de dragon. De plus, leur drapeau, un crâne entouré par une aile d'ange et une autre de démon, faisait autrement plus sérieux que celui de l'équipage de Luffy, ce qui fit dire à Pipo qu'ils cachaient bien leur jeux.

-Tu sais, on ne l'a pas choisit. Le chevalier servant de Morty l'a volé quand il a appris qu'il nous fallait un bateau… celui qu'on avait avant a un tout petit peu coulé.

-Comment peut-on un petit peu couler ?

-Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fond, l'eau n'est monté qu'à mi-niveau.

Sur le pont du bateau, une surprise les attendait. Tranquillement installée sur une chaise longue, Robin sirotait un cocktail en lisant un énorme livre, et celui-ci devait être passionnant car elle ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers eux en les entendant arriver. Du moins, pas avant qu'Anna lui adresse la parole.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Robin ?

-J'avais repéré votre bateau dès notre arrivée dans ce port, et Morty m'a invitée à monter à bord. Elle fait vraiment de délicieux cocktail, et sa bibliothèque est fascinante. Si j'avais su ça à Blue Island, je lui aurai emprunté quelques livres.

Anna ne parvint pas à cacher sa surprise, mais parvint tout de même à bégayer quelque chose à propos d'achat que la rouquine avait fait après leurs débuts dans la piraterie, ce que l'archéologue n'écouta même pas, à nouveau plongée dans sa lecture.

L'attention générale fut alors détournée par l'arrivée d'une mouette qui se percha en haut de la chaise longue et inspecta un court instant le livre avant d'aller se poser sur l'épaule d'Anna qui l'accueillit avec le sourire et lui caressa doucement la tête.

-C'est le poulet ? demanda Luffy. Celui qui nous avait aidé ?

-Oui. Elle a décidé de venir avec nous, et Touffu aussi, expliqua la blonde. Pour les autres, Morty a trouvé des familles d'adoptions, et mon perroquet est partit avec les types de la marine. Je crois qu'il aimait bien la fétichiste à lunette.

-La fétichiste à lunette ? releva Zorro.

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire ! éluda Anna en rougissant imperceptiblement. Dis-moi, Robin, tu ne saurais pas où est passée Morty ? Je pensais qu'elle serait là… elle était censée surveiller le bateau après tout !

L'archéologue releva un court instant le nez de son bouquin.

-Maintenant que j'y pense… elle m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'elle avait quelque chose à vérifier. Oh, et elle a aussi dit qu'il fallait déplacer le bateau dès que Nemo ou Gojyo seraient revenus parce qu'il y a du mouvement chez les marines. Elle vous rejoindra de l'autre côté de l'île.

-Tu ne pouvais pas dire ça avant !

-Tu ne m'avais pas posé la question avant.

Chercher à discuter avec cette femme était parfaitement inutile, Anna s'en souvenait parfaitement. Mais tout de même ! D'un autre, côté, elle se souvenait parfaitement que dès leur arrivée sur l'île, Morty avait fait remarqué qu'accoster au port n'était pas une bonne idée pour des pirates. Pour une fois, ils auraient peut être dû l'écouter.

-Au fait, qui est Gojyo ? demanda Chopper. Lui, on ne le connaît pas, non ?

-Non. On l'a rencontré il y a un an et demi, et il ne veut plus nous lâcher. C'est le fiancé auto-proclamé de Morty. La pauvre, elle attire vraiment de drôles de types…

Nami sursauta.

-Luffy, l'homme-poisson avec lequel tu as faillit te battre ne s'appelait pas Gojyo ?

-Ben si. Dis, si il est de leur équipage, c'est vraiment pas cool de pas m'avoir laissé me battre avec lui, il doit vraiment être fort !

-Il a surtout de sérieuses envies de meurtres à ton égard, murmura Anna avec un demi sourire. Je serais toi, j'éviterai d'avoir à l'affronter en combat rapproché… Il est un peu beaucoup jaloux de toi.

-Ben, pourquoi ?

-En fait… non, laisse tomber.

Gojyo, qui venait d'arriver derrière eux, crut que la phrase lui était adressée et laissa tomber les sacs qu'il portait dans un 'smwac' retentissant qui laissait penser que les légumes et les fruits qu'ils avaient achetés ne devaient plus être beau à voir. Anna contempla le désastre, mais visiblement habituée à ce genre de chose, ne s'énerva pas. Pas vraiment quoi. Elle se contenta de s'approcher de l'homme-poisson et de lui mettre une petite tape sur le crâne.

-Pour la dernière fois, c'est un _expression_, pauvre idiot !

-Pardon m'dame Anna. Vous le direz pas à Morty, hein? Elle va encore me frapper sinon… Tiens, c'est qui tout ces gens ? Des ennemis ?

A cette seule idée, il se mit en position de combat, prêt à défendre sa camarade d'équipage contre les méchants du monde entier, mais la jeune fille se contenta de poser un main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

-Ce sont des amis, Gojyo, lui expliqua-t-elle. De très, très bons amis, c'est tout. On t'as déjà parlé d'eux d'ailleurs, c'est l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille. Tu te souviens ?

Un regard noir de l'homme-poisson en direction du garçon élastique indiqua qu'en effet, il se souvenait. Et qu'il comptait bien trouver un moment pour reprendre leur bagarre avortée un peu plus tôt.

-A propos, où est Morty ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Il faut que j'aille à son secours alors !

-Non, non, ça ne sera pas utile, le rassura Anna. Elle est juste partie voir quelque chose, elle nous rejoindra plus tard. Tiens, où est Nemo par contre ? Il n'était pas avec toi ?

-Parti voir un truc. Et Touffu aussi, je crois qu'il a parlé de rejoindre Morty.

Robin, qui s'était entre-temps levée de sa chaise longue pour s'accouder au bastingage, se tourna alors vers les autres.

-Ce ne sont pas eux qui arrivent justement ?

Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, Morty et son lion apprivoisé arrivaient à bord totalement essoufflé, comme s'ils avaient couru de longues minutes. La rouquine, ce jour là, portait une superbe robe rose avec de gros pois vert pomme ainsi que des bottines, vertes elles-aussi. Sur ce plan au moins, aucun changement n'était à noter chez elle, et il y avait peu de chance pour que le reste se soit plus amélioré, songea Nami.

-Anna, souffla la rouquine qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa respiration. Problème… Nemo, il… Oh ! On… invités ? Robin… tu… prévenus ?

-Non, ils ont rencontré Anna qui les a amenés.

-Oh… cool… plaisir… revoir…

-Reprend ton souffle avant d'essayer de parler ! lui conseilla Chopper. C'est plus prudent.

Il fallut une bonne minute à l'adolescente avant de faire à nouveau le plein d'air normalement, et dès que ce fut chose faite elle se jeta sur Luffy et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

-Je savais qu'un jour on se reverrait ! L'amour triomphe toujours !

Entre le fait qu'il commençait à manquer d'oxygène, l'incompréhension totale dont il faisait preuve face cette histoire d'amour vainqueur et le regard assoiffé de sang que lui jetait Gojyo, Luffy n'en menait pas large, et ce fut avec un soulagement certain qu'il accueillit l'intervention d'Anna qui assomma à demi son amie pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais au juste là ?

-Ce que tu meures d'envie de faire à Zorro, ma petite Anna. Mais moi, je suis rudement plus courageuse que toi.

-Ou plus inconsciente…

-La différence est minime, éluda Morty avant de se tourner vers les autres. Bon, comment vous allez tous depuis la dernière fois ? La grande forme ? Vous avez pas mal fait parler de vous ces deux dernières années, et vous avez de sacrées primes maintenant, c'est la classe !

A ces mots, Pipo entreprit d'expliquer comment il s'était battu contre des milliers de soldats de la marine à lui tout seul en se déguisant en ses amis pour qu'une part de sa gloire retombe sur lui, histoire fascinante au possible mais à laquelle personne ne prêta le plus petit début d'attention puisqu'ils étaient tous déjà en train de parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant cette semaine de festivités. Morty, Gojyo, Chopper et Luffy soutenaient qu'ils devraient faire le tour des manèges présents en ville pour l'occasion en mangeant des tonnes de barbe-à-papa, tandis que Sandy, Nami et Zorro penchaient plutôt pour acheter des provisions et rester tranquillement dans leur coin, ce qui était le plus prudent à faire si la marine était réellement aux aguets.

-Puisqu'on parle de ça ! releva Anna. Morty, quand tu es arrivée, tu a voulu nous dire quelque chose à propos de Nemo, pas vrai ? Qu'est ce que c'était ?

La rouquine ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Moi j'ai voulu dire quelque chose ?

-Oui, tu as parlé de problèmes, puis de Nemo, mais comme ensuite tu as remarqué que tout le monde était là…

La fille en robe à pois fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir, cherchant de quoi elle avait bien pu vouloir parler. Touffu s'approcha alors d'elle et poussa un petit grognement. En un instant, l'expression faussement sérieuse de sa maîtresse laissa place à de l'inquiétude à l'état pur.

-Mon dieu, comment j'ai pu oublier _ça_ ? s'horrifia-t-elle. Anna, Nemo a de gros, _gros_ problèmes !

-C'est à dire ?

-Il a été capturé par la marine, et même s'il n'a pas de prime, ils savent que c'est un pirate, et un _dangereux_ ! Anna, ces idiots ont décidé qu'ils allaient exécuté _notre_ capitaine à _nous_ personnel dans trois jours !

* * *

Je tiens à signaler que le prochain chapitre pourrait tarder un peu... je n'aurai pas d'ordi en semaine pendant quelques temps, et de toutes manières il faut que j'avance mes autres fics aussi...


	3. Un peu de tactique

Kuina: t'en fais pas, je t'ai rien prévu de trop douloureux... enfin, pas physiquement du moins!

Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrene: ne t'en fais pas, mes autres fics stagnent au profit de celle-ci... hélas! j'aimerai bien réussir à avancer les autres aussi...

rim999 : contente que ça t'ai plu! Quant à la suite, la voilà.

Aelorian: mwahahahahaha, Saiyuki est l'amour de ma vie! Comme j'arrive pas à avancer la fic que je fais dessus, j'ai décidé de multiplier les références dans celle-ci!

Sinon, je signale que le prochain chapitre arrivera... quand il pourra. C'est la rentrée dans quelques jours, et cette année je dois absolument travailler. Et surtout, il y a des risques pour que mon père me coupe le net pour s'assurer que je bosse...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : un peu de tactique

-L'exécuter ! Comment ça, l'exécuter !

-Lui couper la tête, le pendre, le planter une épée dans le ventre, lui faire avaler ta cuisine… ils vont le tuer quoi ! J'ai appris ça il y a quelques minutes à peine, et ils ne l'avaient arrêtés que depuis une demi-heure. Nous n'avons que soixante-douze heures pour le sauver !

Gojyo, une nouvelle fois, se mit en position de combat au cas où des soldats arriveraient, mais ne parvint par cela qu'à effrayer la mouette qui alla se percher en haut du mât.

-Du calme Gojyo, ordonna distraitement Anna. Bon, réfléchissons… Nous sommes cinq, comment allons-nous pouvoir…

-Douze.

Surprise, les deux filles se tournèrent vers Luffy, leurs regards demandant clairement des explications. Que le garçons élastique s'empressa de leur donner.

-Dans votre équipage, vous êtes cinq. Nous, on est sept. Cinq et sept, ça fait bien douze, non ?

-J'ai finalement réussi à lui apprendre à compter, annonça fièrement Nami.

-La question n'est pas là ! objecta Morty avec humeur. C'est notre capitaine, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous risquiez vos vies à lui venir en aide. Vous avez déjà vos problèmes, et…

-Tu veux dire comme quand on a dit que vous n'aviez pas à nous aider à récupérer la torsade ? demanda négligemment Luffy.

-Oui, c'est exactement… Je veux dire NON, c'est très différent ! s'emporta la rouquine. N'essaie pas de m'embrouiller, crétin élastique !

Sentant qu'Anna lui tapait sur l'épaule, la fille en robe à pois se tourna vers son amie pour lui demander ce qu'elle lui voulait encore, mais celle-ci se contenta de lui montrer d'un signe de tête l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Et même un aveugle aurait vu à quel point ils étaient tous déterminé à rembourser la 'dette' qu'ils avaient contracté envers ceux qui avaient aidés à sauver leur capitaine.

-…

-Oui, Morty. Ça veut bien dire qu'on a pas le choix.

-J'ai rien dit moi !

-Tu l'as pensé. Bien, reprenons. Nous sommes douze, et nous avons soixante-douze heures pour récupérer l'autre espèce de nul. Morty, tu sais où il est retenu ?

La concernée secoua la tête, n'ayant même pas songé à se renseigner sur ce sujet. Elle avait été trop choquée par sa découverte pour avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Oh, même quand elle était pas choquée elle ne pensait pas avec cohérence de toutes manières…

-La première étape consiste donc à découvrir ça, en conclut Nami. Il faudrait envoyer des gens qui ne soient pas recherchés à la pêche aux renseignements… des gens discrets, j'entends.

Pipo et Gojyo baissèrent simultanément la main avec comme un air de regret tandis que le regard de la navigatrice se posait sur Anna qui fit un pas en arrière, pressentant ce qui allait suivre.

-Ah non ! Moi, je suis cuisinière de bord, pas chercheuse de renseignement ! Demande plutôt à Morty, c'est son boulot ça en général ! Et puis moi, je veux rester avec Zorro !

-Tu préfères rester cinq minutes de plus avec Zorro ou bien avoir une chance de sauver ton capitaine ?

-Euh… Joker ?

Les regards sévères des deux rousses présentes lui indiquèrent que ce n'était pas exactement la bonne réponse. La blonde soupira lourdement.

-Très bien, j'irai, j'irai… Mais dès qu'on aura retrouvé Nemo, je crois que je vais le tuer.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois, nota distraitement Morty, mais à chaque fois on le laisse en vie. On devrait peut être demander à Gojyo de s'en charger, tu ne crois pas ? Histoire qu'il serve à quelque chose pour une fois…

Si l'homme-poisson fut blessé par cette remarque, il ne le montra pas. D'un autre côté, il écoutait depuis quelques minutes une histoire de Pipo et n'avait probablement pas entendu qu'on parlait de lui.

Trois heures plus tard, Anna rejoignait l'Hakuryuu et le Vogue Merry qui étaient partis de l'autre côtés de l'île se cacher, avec toutes les informations nécessaires. Seule Nami s'aperçut cependant de son retour, les autres étant occupés à regarder un bras de fer entre Luffy et Gojyo et prendre des paris sur le vainqueur.

-Qui gagne ? demanda la blonde.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit la navigatrice. Ils sont à peut près de force égale pour l'instant, mais Gojyo risque de se fatiguer plus rapidement. Il en fait trop pour impressionner tout le monde, ça ne mène à rien.

-Oui, il fait souvent ça quand Morty est dans les parages. Bon sang, je me demande parfois ce qu'il lui trouve quand même…

-Peut être ce qu'elle trouve à Luffy, qui sait ?

Luffy, justement, venait de faire s'écraser sur le côté le bras de son adversaire, remportant une victoire éclatante qu'il regretta lorsque Morty commença à le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Nami, ayant brusquement pitié de son pauvre capitaine, préféra détourner le regard pour se ré-intéresser à Anna.

-Au fait, tu sais où est gardé Nemo ?

La blonde hocha la tête.

-Plus ou moins. Pour l'instant, il est enfermé dans la chambre d'une auberge parce qu'ils n'ont pas de prison, mais ce n'est que temporaire… il paraîtrait qu'il doive être transféré ailleurs cette nuit, pour des raisons de sécurité.

Ayant réussi par miracle à échapper à l'étreinte de la folle en robe à pois et, plus miraculeux encore, ayant compris de quoi parlaient les deux filles, Luffy ne put retenir un grand sourire.

-Alors c'est quand ils vont le changer d'endroit qu'il faudra le délivrer, décida-t-il. Ils s'y attendront pas, pas vrai ?

-Eh bien… ils savent probablement que Nemo a un équipage, hésita Anna. Une attaque ne les surprendra probablement pas… Et surtout… comment dire ça, il a été arrêté par le Sous-Amiral Usagi !

-Et alors ? J'me suis déjà battu contre un amiral moi, signala Luffy. C'est pas un Sous-Amiral qui me fera peur !

-Tu t'étais fait battre, rappela Nami.

Le garçon élastique haussa les épaules, ne trouvant pas ce détail digne d'un intérêt véritable.

-En tout cas, il faudra faire attention ! prévint Anna. Usagi est réputé pour être le plus grand rival de Mihawk ! Et surtout, c'est un homme très cruel, prêt à tout pour augmenter sa puissance et monter en grade. Il faudra absolument éviter tout conflit direct avec lui !

-Pourtant, il a l'air intéressant, fit remarquer Zorro avec un sourire peu rassurant. Un rival d'œil de faucon… je me demande s'il mérite vraiment un tel titre…

Nami interrompis ses interrogations d'un coup de poing bien placé.

-Suffit ! N'y songes même pas ! Si Anna pense qu'il faut l'éviter, je lui fais confiance. Bien, et maintenant, cherchons un plan d'action. Je suis d'accord avec Luffy, nous devons profiter du transfert pour agir. Même s'il est surveillé, je pense que c'est encore le mieux à faire et le moins dangereux.

-Eh, Nami ! fit Morty. Moi, je crois bien que j'ai une super idée!

-Meilleur que celle de se déguiser avec tes vêtements ?

-C'était ton idée ça d'abord. Enfin, ça y ressemble un peu, mais comme c'est mon idée, c'est forcément beaucoup mieux.

La navigatrice hésita, consulta Robin, Sandy, Anna et Zorro du regard, soupira et écouta la fantastique idée de Morty. Et finalement, l'approuva.

Nemo s'ennuyait. Beaucoup. Etre prisonnier dans une auberge, ce n'était pas drôle. Surtout quand on était surveillé par un type qui n'avait pas le sens de l'humour. Non, vraiment, il était nul ce colonel Sanzo… ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le subordonné direct ultra sexy d'un Sous-Amiral qu'il devait être aussi coincé ! Un court instant, l'ange déchu s'amusa à imaginer ce qui se serait passé si les filles avaient vu ce beau blond aux yeux violet dont le haut en cuir était une véritable incitation au viol. Elles l'auraient décoincé un grand coup, c'était certain.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça ? s'informa Sanzo d'une voix lasse.

-Oh, rien. Je pense à ce qui arrivera quand mon équipage viendra me libérer. Vous feriez bien de vous changer, colonel, sur les trois deux sont des obsédées notoires, et vous êtes leur genre.

-Qu'elles viennent, j'ai de quoi leur faire un trou dans la tête qui ralentira leurs ardeurs.

Nemo ricana simplement, pas franchement certain que la mort suffirait à calmer ces deux là. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas calmé _lui_, pas vrai ? L'ange déchu poussa un profond soupir, se demandant tout de même si les autres viendraient vraiment. Après tout, Usagi, le détestablement célèbre Usagi était dans les parages, et il ne serait pas surprenant qu'elles préfèrent ne pas venir. En fait, il ne leur en voudrait même pas, n'étant pas sûr de trouver lui-même le courage d'affronter un tel homme.

-Eh, le colonel, il est quelle heure ?

-Vingt heures. On te transfère dans une heure.

-Et je vais aller où au juste ? Sur votre bateau ?

-Tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions, j'en sais rien ! Maintenant ferme-la ou t'auras plus à t'inquiéter de ça !

Le regard du garçon aux cheveux blancs tomba sur le revolver que tenait l'officier, et il eut soudain la certitude absolu que ce type le tuerait sans le plus petit début d'hésitation. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, puis retomba dans une apathie absolue en attendant qu'on s'occupe de son cas. Et lentement, très lentement, trop lentement même au goût de Nemo, l'heure passa jusqu'à atteindre enfin vingt et une heures. Sanzo fut alors rejoint par deux soldats qui s'approchèrent du pirate pour lui passer des menottes avant de le faire sortir.

Dehors, la nuit était fraîche mais pas un nuage n'obscurcissait le ciel et l'ange déchu avait donc une vue merveilleuse sur les étoiles et la lune. Il ne les contempla pas longtemps cependant, car très vite Sanzo le poussa pour qu'il avance. Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas qu'un groupe de sept personnes arrivait de l'autre bout de la ruelle, leur démarche titubante montrant qu'ils avaient profité avec enthousiasme de la fête et surtout qu'ils risquaient de ne pas atteindre leurs lits cette nuit là.

Le colonel aux yeux violet hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir face à ces ivrognes, puis décida finalement de les ignorer, le sous-amiral lui aillant clairement ordonné de ne pas créer de problèmes pour une fois. Il força donc Nemo à continuer à avancer, ne ralentissant ni n'accélérant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des fêtards. Cela dit, lorsqu'un bras apparut au bout milieu de sa poitrine, il dut bien s'arrêter, d'autant plus que la main au bout du-dit bras se plaqua sur sa bouche et entreprit de l'étouffer. Par pur réflexe, il mordit l'agresseur qui disparut instantanément, laissant au blond l'occasion de voir se qui se passait.

Des deux hommes qui supervisaient avec lui le transfert de Nemo, un était à terre visiblement suite à un abus de coups de pieds, et l'autre le rejoindrait dès que l'homme-poisson qui le tenait à la gorge se déciderait à le lâcher. Autant dire que l'opération était un échec, et qu'il devait prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient et éliminer le prisonnier tant qu'il le pouvait. Sanzo sortit donc son revolver et le pointa vers l'ange déchu, mais Morty s'interposa en souriant largement.

-Toi, t'es super sexy. Tu veux pas devenir pirate ? Tu partagerai ma cabine dans le bateau, c'est la plus grande !

-Va crever ! grommela Sanzo une fois la surprise passée. Bouge de là si tu veux pas que je te butte !

-Méchant, méchant garçon, fit Morty d'une voix de professeur. Il va falloir que je fasse un peu de dressage !

-Hein ! De quoi tu…

La rouquine l'interrompit en le frappant du pied au niveau de l'estomac juste assez fort pour le faire tomber, mais la tête du colonel heurta une pierre et il s'évanouit devant une Morty toute ennuyée.

-Zut alors, j'espère que je l'ai pas tué…


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer: pas à moi, sauf Morty (même Anna appartiendrais plutôt à Kuina Spirit)

Vous n'y croyiez plus, mais le voilà, le chapitre 4 de ma fic! J'ai pris beaucoup de retard sur cette histoire pour des raisons d'ordre personnel, mais je vous jure d'essayer de rattraper ça!

* * *

Chapitre 4

Rejoindre les bateaux avait été d'une facilité déconcertante. D'une, personne n'était encore au courant de l'évasion, et de deux avec la fête qui battait son plein dans toute la ville il aurait été impossible de les retrouver. Il avait alors suffit à Zorro de trancher les menottes de Nemo, et toute l'histoire était prête à être oubliée, à un tout petit détail près.

-Morty ? commença Nemo. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, bien entendu. Tu es mon capitaine après tout, je ne peux pas te dénier ce droit-là.

-En effet, je suis bien d'accord avec toi pour une fois. Alors pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il fait à bord de notre navire celui-là ?

'Celui-là', c'était Sanzo qui se trouvait étendu sur le sol de la cuisine du Vogue Merry avec une belle bosse sur la tête.

-Il est sexy, déclara la rouquine comme si c'était une explication.

-Je craignais cette réponse… MORTY ! Ce type est de la marine, en conséquence il est notre adversaire ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire !

L'adolescente réfléchit un court instant avant de sourire largement, à l'inquiétude générale.

-Il faut le garder comme prisonnier, et le torturer pour lui faire avouer des choses, déclara-t-elle avec un air gourmand. Moi, j'ai déjà des tonnes d'idées pour ça !

-Morty, je t'interdis de le toucher, annonça Anna. En tout cas, pas toute seule. On est amies, tu dois partager !

Zorro parut soudainement irrité par la tournure que prenait la conversation, et ne parvint que difficilement à se retenir de dire quelque chose de désagréable. De toutes manières, l'attention générale fut soudain concentrée sur Sanzo qui rouvrait les yeux.

-Bordel, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ma tête me fait un mal de chien…

-Ça, la pierre était vachement dure, concéda Morty. C'était même surprenant que tu te sois pas ouvert le crâne, mais je vais pas m'en plaindre. Abîmer un si beau visage, ç'aurait été un véritable crime !

-Que ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-Ben, à la base, je t'ai enlevé histoire qu'on ai un otage, expliqua Morty. Mais maintenant, on envisage très sérieusement l'idée de simplement te violer, ou alors de te faire faire la cuisine en ne portant qu'un petit tablier rose. J'en ai un qui t'irait à merveille.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-C'est l'un de ses petits défauts, soupira Nemo. Alors colonel, comment allez-vous ?

-Toi ! explosa Sanzo. Attend un peu que je t'attrape espèce de sale petit…

Anna, mécontente que quelqu'un d'étranger à leur équipage se permette d'insulter leur capitaine comme s'il était son ami, attrapa un bout de chiffon qui traînait et le fourra dans la bouche de Sanzo, le réduisant presque au silence. Presque, car même avec une chaussette sale dans la bouche, Genjyo Sanzo arrivait toujours à insulter tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? se lamenta Nemo. Il bosse pour Usagi bordel, le type le plus immoral et détestable que la terre est jamais connu ! Il va nous massacrer ! Vous ne le savez peut être pas, mais depuis des années il traque tous les survivants de l'équipage de Gold Roger, et il les massacre sans somations. Les porteurs du D aussi, à l'occasion.

-Charmant personnage en somme, conclut Nami. On ferait bien de laisser ce colonel Sanzo quelque part où il sera rapidement retrouvé et de partir vite fait. C'est triste de devoir se séparer si tôt, mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas tellement le choix…

Tous les autres approuvèrent à contre-cœur, même Luffy qui pourtant n'aurait pas été contre un combat contre cet Usagi mais ne tenait pas à se mettre sa navigatrice à dos une fois de plus. Les seules à rester muettes furent Anna et Morty, mais il fut considéré que leur capitaine parlait pour elle –Nemo s'étonna d'ailleurs qu'elles ne réagissent pas lorsqu'il annonça cela, mais ne s'en plaignit pas, heureux qu'on reconnaisse enfin son autorité. A tout hasard, on garderait un œil sur elles jusqu'au départ, ce dernier étant prévu pour le lendemain matin à l'aube.

Les deux équipages dînèrent ensemble, se forçant à plaisanter et à raconter leurs fantastiques aventures, mais l'ambiance restait pesante. Très vite, ils allèrent tous se coucher à part Zorro et Gojyo qui furent désignés pour prendre le premier tour de garde au cas où l'évasion aurait déjà été signalée.

Le lendemain matin, Sandy fut le premier à se réveiller. Il y avait un immense petit-déjeuner à préparer après tout, et il était hors de question qu'Anna abîme ses jolies petites mains pour nourrir une bande de barbares et de jolies princesses. Il rejoignit donc sa cuisine et se mit à chantonner, certains que les douceurs qu'il allait préparer lui assurerait l'amour éternel des trois plus jolies jeunes femmes que le monde ai jamais connu.

Il fut brutalement sortit de sa douce rêverie lorsqu'il glissa sur quelque chose et tomba par terre. Cherchant ce qui avait pu causer cette chute, il découvrit un tas de corde sur le sol, et songea que ce n'était vraiment pas un endroit pour ranger une chose pareille. Regardant plus attentivement, il s'aperçut que les-dits cordages avaient manifestement était coupés, probablement avec un couteau de cuisine ou autre objet tranchant.

Alors seulement il réalisa que le colonel Sanzo avait disparu.

-Nami va être furieuse…

* * *

Furieuse était un faible mot. Très faible. Un doux euphémisme même. En réalité, ses hurlements auraient pu déclencher une véritable tempête, et toutes les personnes présentes perdirent une bonne partie de leur audition de façon définitive –sauf Robin qui s'était bouchée les oreilles.

-Comment a-t-il pu s'échapper, pour l'amour du ciel ? répéta-t-elle pour la millième fois. J'avais des tonnes de nœuds, je ne comprend pas…

-Les liens ont été tranchés avec un sabre, signala Sandy. Enfin, quelque chose de ce genre.

-Zorro ?

-Il a dit qu'il avait dormit toute la nuit, annonça Robin, et que personne n'avait touché à ses sabres. A éliminer donc. Par contre, si je peux émettre un avis, Anna a dit qu'elle s'était acheté un sabre, non ?

Nemo secoua la tête.

-Elle n'aurait jamais fait une bêtise pareille voyons ! Anna est une fille sérieuse et intelligente, sauf quand elle écoute Morty.

-Elle l'écoute souvent ?

-Trop à mon goût, grogna l'ange déchu. Au fait, elles sont où ?

Silence général.

-Au fait, j'ai oublié de dire que quelqu'un avait assommé Gojyo, ajouta Robin. Il ne jure de rien, mais le coup lui était famillier.

Nouveau silence.

-Vous pensez qu'elles ont osé ?

-Je crains que oui, soupira Némo, mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est 'pourquoi'. Elles sont un peu bizarre, mais ce n'est pas leur genre de venir en aide à un type de la marine juste parce qu'il est bien fichu. Il doit y avoir autre chose…


	5. vengeance familiale

Chapitre 5 : Vengeance familiale

* * *

Sanzo avançait lentement sur le terrain inégal du petit chemin de terre qui reliait la côte Ouest de l'île à la ville, elle située à la pointe Est. Plusieurs fois, il manqua de tomber, mais chaque fois il se rattrapa à temps, refusant de se ridiculiser en public. En effet, il n'était pas seul : deux des pirates qui l'avaient attaqué l'accompagnaient… et les deux pires bien sûr ! Parfois, il se disait qu'il avait vraiment un mauvais karma.

Bizarrement, il avait l'impression que l'une des deux filles pensaient la même chose. Bien qu'elle garda toujours son sabre pointé vers lui, l'adolescente aux cheveux blond semblait elle aussi cheminer à contre-cœur. D'un autre côté, il y avait peu de personnes que la perspective de rencontrer en personne le célèbre sous-amiral Usagi enchantait, surtout parmi les pirates.

-Tu sais, Morty, on peut encore changer d'avis, murmura brusquement Anna. Les autres ne seraient pas d'accord, et tu le sais !

-Bien sûr que je le sais, c'est pour ça qu'on a attendu que tout le monde dorme pour faire ça. Pas vrai ?

Anna soupira.

-Tu es consciente qu'on a pas mal de chance de mourir ? Usagi n'est pas n'importe qui, tu es aussi bien placée que moi pour le savoir !

-Pas mal de chances ? répéta Morty, surprise. Moi, je me disais qu'on allait mourir à coup sûr. Une mort héroïque ! Nous allons venger ton honneur et ta famille, Anna, n'est-ce pas tout simplement fantastique !

-Non. Mes parents ne voudraient pas ça. Ils ne voudraient pas que je meure pour les venger.

-Nous sommes des pirates, ma petite Anna. Nous ne pouvons laisser impuni l'injuste châtiment de l'un des nôtres. Ce serait un total déshonneur.

-Toi, tu ne connais pas le code des pirates, commenta alors Sanzo. En règle général, les pirates ne se préoccupent pas tellement des morts, non ?

La rouquine s'arrêta et mis les poings sur les hanches.

-Vous êtes tous contre moi ? Très bien, j'irai seule alors !

-Arrête de dire des conneries, soupira le colonel. Tu vas te paumer sans moi…

-Et je ne vais pas te laisser te faire massacrer seule, ajouta Anna. C'est du suicide, mais on va se suicider ensemble dans ce cas.

Morty laissa échapper un immense sourire. Parfois, c'était presque trop simple de faire faire aux gens ce qu'on voulait, surtout quand on était aussi génial qu'elle.

* * *

Lorsque le trio arriva enfin en ville, l'aube commençait à se lever et les rues à se vider. En dehors de quelques personnes costumées qui s'étaient endormis sur le trottoir avant d'arriver chez elle, il n'y avait personne, et cela ne plaisait pas à Morty et Anna. Par nature, elles n'étaient pas la discrétion incarnée, et la présence d'une membre ultra sexy de la marine à leur côtés n'arrangeait en rien le problème. Fort heureusement, personne ne semblait faire particulièrement attention à eux, et ils parvinrent au port sans avoir rencontré le moindre problème.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Morty en regardant la mer. Il est où, ton patron, mon petit colonel en sucre ?

-En théorie, je devais le retrouver au port avec le prisonnier. Mais il doit être repartit à l'heure qu'il est, je suis pas le genre de type à prendre du retard normalement. Si vous n'aviez pas été là…

-Oui, on sait, tu aurais eu droit à une fantastique promotion et tout et tout… Tu nous as déjà dit ça un certain nombre de fois tu sais ! Et tu devais le retrouver où exactement sur le port ? Je sais pas si tu réalises blondinet, mais ça fait plutôt vague comme indication ça !

Sanzo serra les poings.

-Tu m'appelles encore une fois blondinet, et je jure que tu ne reverras jamais le soleil se lever, pigé ?

-Soit précis, et je n'aurai plus besoin d'être désagréable. Prend exemple sur Anna ! Quand je lui pose une question, elle me donne une réponse satisfaisante, pas vrai Anna ?

Grand silence.

-Anna ? s'étonna Morty. Ben, où est-elle encore passée celle là ? Vraiment, comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à quoi que se soit avec des subordonnés pareils !

-Je croyais que le type aux cheveux blanc était votre capitaine, releva Sanzo. Nos informations étaient fausse ?

-En réalité, c'est moi qui dirige tout, mais il faut bien que ce pauvre garçon ai aussi sa part de gloire. Maintenant, aide-moi à trouver Anna au lieu de poser des questions stupides !

Contrairement à ce qu'avait craint la rouquine, Anna ne s'était pas tellement éloignée puisqu'elle se trouvait à peine cent mètres plus loin. Debout au bord du quai, elle fixait un point au loin d'un air absent et ne remarqua pas qu'on l'avait retrouvée avant qu'une certaine personne que nous ne nommerons pas ne lui saute dessus, manquant ainsi de tomber à l'eau avec elle.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?s'informa Morty. Tu réalises que tu m'as laisser seule avec ce type dont on ne connaît pas les intentions ? Il aurait pu me violer ça se trouve !

-L'inverse aurait été plus réaliste, fit remarquer Sanzo. Tu n'es pas exactement mon type…

-C'est ce qu'on dit ! Et c'est quoi ton type alors ?

-Quelqu'un qui ne soit ni toi, ni ta timbrée de copine.

-Tu insinues qu'on est folles ! Tu entends ça, Anna ? On le ramène à ses copains, et ils ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de nous insulter !

Aucune réponse, la jeune fille ayant repris sa contemplation de l'océan. Ou plus exactement, d'un bateau ancré à quelques centaines de mètres du rivage, un bateau qui portait les armoiries de la marine et qui sembla étrangement familier à Morty.

-C'est lui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

-Oui. Je… je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Comment l'oublier ? Mais on ne peut pas le rejoindre, il est trop loin… A moins qu'on ne vole une barque ?

-Tu veux rire ? Il nous faut quelque chose de beaucoup plus classe que ça ! Une barque, c'est vraiment nul, on aura l'air de quoi ?

-De pirates qui essaient de s'introduire à bord du vaisseau d'un sous-amiral de la marine afin de courir vers une mort aussi certaine que douloureuse et lente.

-…

-Donc on prend une barque.

* * *

Lorsque les trois compagnons d'infortune parvinrent à bord du grand vaisseau, le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel et ils avaient mal aux bras à force de ramer. Plus exactement, _Sanzo_ avait mal aux bras, les filles ayant décidé de laisser tout le travail à leur prisonnier, ce que ce dernier appréciait très moyennement. Bizarrement, tout le monde dormait encore à bord, et Morty ne se priva pas de faire un certain nombre de remarque sur l'absence totale de discipline dans l'armée ces dernières années.

-Ce n'est pas ça, grommela Sanzo. On dirait plutôt qu'on vous a tendu un pièges, mesdemoiselles. Le sous-amiral devait s'attendre à ce que vous décidiez de lui rendre visite, et aura voulu s'offrir le plaisir de nous tuer lui-même.

-Nous ?

-Je n'ai pas accompli ma mission, j'ai été capturé par des pirates. Si ce malade me voit, il tentera probablement de me tuer aussi. Les faibles n'ont pas leur place dans la marine selon lui…

-On ne peut pas lui donner tort sur ce point, signala Anna. Après tout, ceux de la marine doivent combattre de puissants pirates, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'être faible.

-L'ennui, c'est qu'il étend ça au monde entier. Si t'es faible, tu crèves, si t'es fort, tu survis… peut être.

-Je n'aurai pas dit mieux moi-même !

Le trio sursauta en entendant la voix moqueuse et se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Il était assez grand, un peu plus que Sanzo, portait des lunettes et devait avoir une quarantaine d'année, ce qui ne l'empêchait de tenir un lapin en peluche. Dès qu'elle le vit, Anna sortit son sabre et le pointa vers lui.

-Vous êtes le sous-amiral Usagi ?

-Il semblerait. Que puis-je pour toi, jolie demoiselle ? Si c'est pour un autographe, il faudra faire la queue, tu n'es pas la seule à en vouloir un. Si c'est pour un combat, j'espère que tu as bien préparé ton testament, une débutante dans ton genre ne peut rien contre moi.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Vous avez tué mes parents, mais vous ne me faites pas peur pour autant !

Usagi en parut vaguement surpris.

-Ah ? Je les ai tué ? Effectivement, maintenant que tu en parles, ton visage m'est familier… tu es la gamine de cet ancien membre de l'équipage de Gold Roger dont j'ai fait exploser le bateau, non ? Ton père était un minable, je ne me suis même pas embêté à tirer mon sabre contre lui. J'espère que tu vaux mieux que lui, je n'aime pas les combats inintéressants.

-MON PERE N'ETAIT PAS UN MINABLE !

-Bien sûr que si, se moqua le militaire. Un type qui n'arrive pas à se décider entre la piraterie et une vie normale n'est qu'un minable. C'est comme quelqu'un qui n'arriverait pas à se décider à être pour ou contre la marine, n'est-ce pas mon cher colonel ? Vous venez de me décevoir, je n'aurai jamais cru que vous vous allieriez à des pirates. Je croyais que c'était des vermines de ce genre qui avaient tué votre père adoptif… Heureusement qu'il est mort, ça lui évite de voir ça remarquez.

Sanzo pâlit de colère, mais parvint à se retenir de répondre au prix d'un effort surhumain.

-Vous avez perdu votre langue, colonel ?

-Non, monsieur.

-Alors essayez au moins de vous défendre. C'est tellement plus amusant de tuer des gens qui sont persuadés d'être innocents…

Morty attrapa le poignet du blond pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide comme par exemple essayer de se battre contre son supérieur.

-Ce n'est pas sa faute, annonça-t-elle. Nous l'avons forcé à nous aider, vous savez. On l'a même menacé de le tuer ou de lui faire des trucs encore pire. Donc c'est notre faute.

-La mort vaut mieux que la trahison, ma belle. Le colonel Sanzo travaille avec moi depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ça. En conséquence, je le juge coupable de haute trahison et le condamne à une mort immédiate. Et comme il n'a pas été un mauvais élément, je lui offre même la chance de mourir sans trop de douleur, ne suis-je pas terriblement généreux ?

Avant qu'un seule d'entre eux ai le temps de répondre, le sous-amiral sortit un sabre et commença à avancer vers ses futures victimes avec la démarche d'un fauve en chasse. _On aurait peut être dû amener Zorro finalement_, songea Morty. _Pour une fois, il aurait servit à quelque chose…_


	6. le sauvetage

Disclaimer : pas à moi… sauf Morty et Nemo. Le concept d'Anna est à une copine.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : le sauvetage

- Morty, si on s'en sort, je jure de ne plus jamais te faire confiance !

- Si on s'en sort, ce sera la preuve définitive qu'on peut me faire confiance, Anna.

En réalité, la rouquine n'en menait pas large et tremblait largement autant que son amie en observant le combat entre Sanzo et Usagi. Bien que maniant assez bien le sabre, le jeune colonel n'arrivait pas au quart de la cheville de son supérieur que ne quittait pas un sourire railleur, méprisant même. Pour lui, tout cela ne semblait être qu'un jeu, et plus précisément un jeu d'autant plus amusant qu'il ne pensait pas avoir la moindre chance de perdre.

Vraiment, les deux jeunes filles regrettaient d'être venues et d'avoir été aussi irresponsables. Non seulement elles allaient causer la mort d'un innocent –en supposant qu'innocent puisse vraiment s'appliquer à Sanzo –mais en plus elles allaient périr aussi sans que personne ne vienne à leur secours, puisque les autres ignoraient tout de leur projet. Et héroïque ou non, la mort, ça restait une option désagréable.

Puis, alors que le colonel recevait une énième blessure qui le faisait tomber à genoux, Anna décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas fait grand chose après tout, et à ce rythme on risquait d'oublier qu'elle était autant l'héroïne de l'histoire que Morty ! Elle tira donc son sabre et sans prévenir le pointa vers Usagi. Ce dernier, qui allait porter le coup de grâce à sa proie, interrompit son geste et haussa un sourcil.

- Vous êtes suicidaire ?

- Si je ne l'étais pas un peu, je ne serais certainement pas là. Mais je ne compte pas mourir sans vous avoir fait payer tout ce que vous avez fait !

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, ma belle. Tu vas essayer de punir quelqu'un qui ne fait que son travail ?

- Vous aviez bien tué mon père qui faisait le sien !

Le Sous-Amiral laissa échapper un rire narquois.

- La piraterie n'est pas un travail, petite demoiselle, l'informa-t-il. Dans son cas, on peut au mieux parler d'une passion… mortelle. Mais vous pourrez discuter de ça avec lui très bientôt, ne vous en faites pas. Disons dans… vingt secondes ? Trente plutôt, face aux débutants, je suis toujours moins méchant.

L'adolescente, furieuse, se jeta vers le militaire et frappa de toutes ses forces, mais l'homme se contenta d'esquiver et entraînée par son élan, elle tomba par terre. Anna se releva presque aussitôt, prête à attaquer à nouveau, et croisa le regard de Morty qui semblait paralysée par la terreur. Dire qu'il fallait attendre un moment pareil pour qu'elle se taise… La blonde voulut dire à son amie de l'aider à écraser Usagi comme il le méritait, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, la rouquine fit une chose qui choqua sa camarade.

Elle partit en courant et sauta du bateau.

Aussitôt, le Sous-Amiral éclata de rire tandis qu'Anna ce qui avait pu se passer dans la cervelle détraquée de l'autre adolescente.

- On dirait que votre amie est plus intelligente que ce qu'on m'avait dit, constata l'escrimeur. D'après les informations que j'avais sur l'équipage du 'démon blanc' vous êtes une bande d'imbéciles imprudents qui n'ont survécu jusqu'à maintenant que par un miracle étrange. Certains parlent d'intervention divine… je pense plutôt à la résistance dont fait toujours preuve la vermine.

- Et moi, je pense que vous êtes la seule vermine ici !

- Oh, vraiment ? Tu sais que tu es presque blessante, petite demoiselle ? Je vais pleurer si tu continues à être si méchante avec moi. Cela dit, si à tes yeux je ne suis vraiment qu'un insecte… prouve-le et tente de m'écraser.

L'adolescente ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et repassa à l'attaque. Son but n'était pas de tuer l'homme –quelle chance aurait-t-elle eu d'y parvenir ? –mais de réussir au moins à le blesser, rien qu'à lui faire une égratignure, une écorchure, n'importe quoi qui laisserait sur lui une marque de leur combat. Mourir, elle n'avait pas trop le choix, disparaître sans laisser de trace, sans montrer qu'elle avait tenté de venger les siens, hors de question. Elle avait sa fierté après tout, contrairement à une certaine personne que la fuite n'avait pas dégoûtée…

Mais très vite, la jeune fille dû se rendre à l'évidence : même cela lui serait refusé. Alors qu'elle était lacérée de toute part et peinait à se tenir debout, son adversaire n'avait même pas froissé ses vêtements et souriait toujours d'un air supérieur.

- Déjà fatiguée, petite demoiselle ? Pour une fille de pirate, tu n'es pas bien résistante.

Au comble du désespoir, Anna voulut tenter une ultime attaque afin de mourir en beauté, mais ses jambes choisirent de l'abandonner elles aussi et elle tomba à genoux. Alors ça allait finir comme ça ? Elle allait mourir, à dix-huit ans, massacrée par un homme qui ne voyait en elle qu'un amusement passager, alors que sa meilleure amie l'avait abandonnée et que l'homme de sa vie était trop loin pour la secourir… Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance lui brouillèrent le regard, mais elle se força à garder les yeux ouverts, déterminée à regarder la mort en face quoi qu'il arrive.

Indifférent à ses pensées, le Sous-amiral leva son sabre au-dessus de la nuque de la jeune fille avec une lenteur mesurée puis frappa alors qu'Anna fermait finalement les paupières et…

_**SCHLING**_

- Amusant, ricana Usagi.

Prudemment, l'adolescente ouvrit à demi un œil et découvrit que l'arme du militaire avait été arrêtée à quelques centimètres de son cou par un autre sabre. Soulevant encore un peu plus sa paupière, elle reconnu le Wadô Ichimonji et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Comment… ?

- La prochaine fois que vous faites une connerie de ce genre et ne voulez pas être retrouvé, embarquez la mouette et le lion, grogna Zorro. Ce sont eux qui nous ont permit d'arriver jusqu'ici.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! sanglota Anna. Je n'écouterai plus jamais cette traîtresse trouillarde qui…

- …est venue nous chercher en barque.

- …

- Maintenant, Anna, si tu voulais bien essayer de te pousser un peu, je vais poursuivre ton combat avec ce type.

La jeune fille tenta sans succès de se relever et le voyant, Usagi recula pour qu'elle ne gène pas la suite de l'affrontement. Si son sourire était une indication quelconque, combattre avec le garçon aux cheveux verts l'enchantait tout simplement. Zorro, s'il n'avait pas l'air aussi extatique, semblait au moins aussi empressé d'en découdre et les deux escrimeurs se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, près à combattre jusqu'à la mort. Tout d'abord fascinée par le spectacle auquel elle assistait, Anna sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, Chopper la força à s'allonger pour l'ausculter.

- Vraiment, vous êtes deux idiotes, grommela-t-il. Vous auriez pu mourir ! Regarde-toi, tu as vu toutes ces coupures ?

- On dirait qu'il a essayé de te couper en tranches, renchérit Pipo qui se tenait à distance respectueuse de tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à un combat. Il a presque réussi d'ailleurs ! Un jour, c'est ce que j'ai fait à un de mes adversaires. Après, une tribu cannibale a cru que c'était des morceaux de saucissons et a voulu le manger. Malheureusement, ça les a mis en appétit et ils ont voulu s'en prendre à moi, mais courageusement…

A ce stade du récit, Chopper oublia qu'il était médecin et se mit à écouter l'histoire de son ami avec un immense sourire et des petites étoiles dans les yeux. Discrètement, Anna en profita pour repasser en position assise, nettement plus confortable. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait maintenant à se faire oublier et personne ne lui ferait le moindre reproche… de toute façon, c'était entièrement la faute de Morty. Où était-elle passé d'ailleurs, cette traîtresse ? La connaissant, elle était certainement tombée sur les autres par hasard de toutes façons, et elle en profitait pour encore voler la vedette…

- Arrête de penser du mal de moi, railla une voix à côté d'elle. Ça se lit sur ton visage quand tu te dis que je suis qu'une cinglée. Tu le penses tellement souvent que je sais le reconnaître maintenant.

- Alors, comment étais-tu sensée savoir qu'ils arrivaient ?

- J'ai entendu la mouette crier. Je comprends les animaux, tu te souviens ?

- Comme c'est pratique comme excuse… Je dois te croire ?

- Ben, non. On ne croit jamais les génies, donc j'aime bien quand tout le monde pense que je raconte n'importe quoi, ça prouve une fois encore ma supériorité sur le reste de l'humanité.

- Morty, tu confonds encore supériorité et infériorité. Ne t'en fais pas, un jour, je suis sûre que tu arriveras à dire le bon mot au bon moment.

Les deux adolescentes se foudroyèrent du regard un moment, puis détournèrent la tête en même temps alors que Nemo s'approchait d'elles, l'air pour le moins mécontent. Un seul regard leur suffit à toutes deux pour savoir qu'en fait de compte, elles auraient préféré qu'Usagi les tuent.

- Vous avez une bonne explication à me fournir, j'espère ? s'informa leur capitaine d'un ton lourd de menaces.

- Une explication, on a, répondit timidement Anna. De là à dire qu'elle soit bonne… C'était une idée de Morty quand même.

- Et en sachant que c'était son idée, tu l'as suivie quand même ? Dans ce cas, tu es encore plus stupide qu'elle ! Tu sais bien qu'elle attire les catastrophes bon sang ! Tu te rends comptes qu'on va avoir la marine sur le dos maintenant ?

- Tu te plaignais de ne pas avoir de prime…

- Entre vouloir une prime et un billet aller-simple pour Enias Loby, il y a une différence, Anna ! Et tu as pensé au ennuis que les autres allaient avoir ?

- Non, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, je suis désolée… Une minute ! Pourquoi tu ne dis rien à Morty ? C'est _son_ idée !

- Ecoute Anna, je sais que Morty est ton amie, mais tu sembles parfois oublier qu'elle est totalement irresponsable. On ne peut pas mettre un enfant de huit ans en prison parce qu'il a accidentellement mis le feu à son village !

- Ils ont bien mis la tête de Robin à prix…

- Oui, mais Robin a la classe.

La rouquine, restée silencieuse jusque là, jugea bon de protester à cet argument –elle aussi avait la classe, parfois, même s'il elle n'arrivait pas au niveau de l'archéologue –mais l'irruption sur le pont d'un groupe de soldat que le bruit du combat avait réveillé l'en empêcha. Comble de malchance, ce fut précisément cet instant que choisit Usagi pour déraper sur le sang versé par ses précédents adversaires, laissant ainsi une ouverture pour Zorro qui en profita et, sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation, le tua. Cela n'était pas en soi une trop mauvaise nouvelle, mais le fait que tous les subordonnés du sous-amiral assiste à la scène constituait un sérieux problème puisqu'ils ne pouvaient désormais plus partir en prétendant n'avoir jamais été là. L'un d'eux en particulier, un jeune homme blond avec une tache de naissance sur l'œil droit semblait près à les tuer tous en leur arrachant le cœur avec une petite cuillère rouillée en espérant qu'ils meurent du tétanos avant qu'il n'ait terminé.

- Vous allez tous mourir, souffla Sanzo en le voyant. Tous, et avec beaucoup de souffrance. Et moi aussi, à première vue.

- C'est marrant, je croyais justement que tu étais déjà mort, s'étonna Morty. Tu dois être aussi peu humain que Zorro, c'est la seule explication…

- Mais tu ne te tais jamais ?

- Pas assez souvent, à ce qu'il paraît. C'est qui, le beau gosse dans l'autre camp?

- Le lieutenant Kami. Ce type est totalement dérangé, il voit Usagi comme un dieu vivant… Enfin, vu l'état de santé du dieu, voyait serait plus exact. Il n'est pas brillant, mais il a des amusements assez particuliers, vous feriez bien de commencer à courir.

La jeune fille allait lui demander ce qu'il entendait exactement par 'des amusements assez particuliers' lorsqu'elle vit le jeune lieutenant sortir une arbalète et les viser. Prudente, Morty se cacha derrière le colonel par simple mesure de précaution, puisqu'il lui semblait plus logique que le militaire vise Zorro qui était le meurtrier de son idole. La seule chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé était que Nemo se jetterait vers le garçon aux cheveux vert pour le pousser exactement au moment où Kami tirait et se prendrait le carreau en pleine poitrine. Anna et Morty poussèrent un hurlement en le voyant s'effondrer.

* * *

les reviews font vivre les écrivains paresseux!;)


	7. reconnaissance?

Disclaimer : pas à moi… sauf Morty et Nemo. Le concept d'Anna est à une copine.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : reconnaissance ?

Il leur fallut un peu plus d'une demi-heure pour retourner à leurs navires. Aucun des membres des deux équipages n'aurait pu dire exactement comment ils étaient partis, le seul souvenir marquant qu'ils aient retenu étant celui de Nami menaçant de jeter Luffy à la mer s'il n'ordonnait pas une retraite stratégique plutôt que d'affronter tout un régiment de la marine. Non pas qu'elle manquât de confiance en son capitaine, mais elle ne tenait pas à ce que Nemo soit d'avantage blessé dans la confusion.

Donc, ils étaient retournés aux bateaux, et Sanzo les avait suivis, en grande partie parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire sur le moment, et il aidait Chopper à extraire la pointe du carreau de la poitrine de Nemo.

- Il va s'en tirer ? s'inquiéta Anna. S'il mourait… ce serait notre faute !

- C'est un ange, rappela Morty. Ça peut pas mourir, un ange. Enfin, je crois. Je n'ai jamais essayé d'en tuer, alors je ne peux pas être sûre.

- J'aimerai éviter que tu aies l'occasion de vérifier ça, murmura Chopper. Son état est stable pour l'instant, mais ce n'est pas passé loin du cœur et je crois qu'un de ses poumons est touché… Tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est attendre et faire en sorte que ça ne s'infecte pas. Maintenant, éloignez-vous toutes les deux si vous ne voulez pas vous rendre utile.

Les deux filles soupirèrent, et s'éloignèrent. Pas beaucoup cependant, car Robin ne mit pas longtemps à leur tomber dessus et se fit un devoir de bien leur faire comprendre que tout était de leur faute.

- Nous avons tous risqué nos vies à cause de votre bêtise. Ça vous arrive de réfléchir ? Attaquer un navire de la marine…

- On ne l'a pas attaqué, protesta Morty. On est juste monté dessus, c'est eux qui ont attaqué.

- Pour des pirates, aller sur un vaisseau de la marine sans avoir été arrêté au préalable revient à une attaque signala Robin assez froidement. J'aurai cru que tu savais au moins ça.

Peut être était-ce à cause de sa voix ou de son regard, mais la rouquine se cacha derrière Anna pour être hors de portée de l'archéologue. Non pas que ce fut réellement efficace d'ailleurs.

-Il avait tué mon père, protesta faiblement Anna. J'aurai dû le laisser continuer à tuer des gens comme ça ? Ceux du gouvernement se croient tout permis parce qu'ils sont plus nombreux et plus fort, ce n'est pas juste…

-Nemo pourrait mourir par votre faute, c'est tout aussi injuste.

-Surtout qu'Usagi n'est peut être même pas mort, nota Sanzo qui avait écouté la conversation. Ce type est aussi increvable qu'un cafard… et à peu près aussi sympathique. En d'autres termes, votre excursion n'a servit à rien. Si j'étais votre capitaine, j'aimerai mieux mourir que d'avoir sous mes ordres deux inutiles dans votre genre.

-Moi j'aime bien les cafards, protesta Morty. Les insulte pas, c'est de gentilles bêtes.

-Inutile et crétine… tu cumules ma pauvre.

-Tu peux parler… tu vas faire quoi maintenant que tu ne peux plus être de la marine ?

-M'imposer dans votre équipage, grogna-t-il. Tout ça est de votre faute, j'avais une grande carrière devant moi… je vais vous faire regretter tout ça.

-Moi, ça ne me pose pas de problème, signala Anna. Mais dans ce cas, tu dois nous aider à sauver notre capitaine, non ?

Les yeux de l'ex-marine se posèrent sur le volcan qui surplombait l'île.

-Vous connaissez la légende de la déesse ? Les gens de cette ville disent qu'elle vit au cœur du volcan…

-Brillante idée, railla Morty. On va demander à la déesse, c'est ça ? Dit, j'suis pas brillante, mais il y a pire que moi ça rassure !

D'un regard Sanzo la fit taire et elle retourna se cacher derrière Anna.

-J'aime qu'on me laisse parler jusqu'au bout, tu ferais bien de retenir ça si tu veux vivre. La déesse n'a jamais existé, ce n'est qu'une histoire stupide. En réalité, c'est une simple guérisseuse qui vit là-haut, la meilleure du monde il paraît… mais il faut pouvoir payer ce qu'elle demande, et je ne parle pas d'argent. Si quelqu'un peut sauver votre crétin aux cheveux blancs, c'est elle.

-Alors on va la voir ! s'enthousiasma Morty. Ow ! Pourquoi tu me frappes, Anna ?

-Ne t'emporte pas si facilement… tu te souviens combien de fois tu nous as attiré des ennuis comme ça ? Il faut d'abord voir si Nemo ne va pas guérir tout seul, il faut réfléchir à ce que cette guérisseuse pourrait vouloir de nous… de plus, on ne peut pas laisser le bateau sans surveillance !

-Et surtout on ne peut pas faire confiance si rapidement à Sanzo, signala Robin. C'est un parfait inconnu, qui était encore notre ennemi il y a tout juste quelques heures…

La rouquine parut réfléchir un instant à ces nouvelles données.

-Dans ce cas, vous restez tous ici, et moi j'emmène Nemo au sommet ? Comme ça, pas de risques !

-Moi je viens aussi ! décida Luffy qui sortit de nulle part. Quand il y a Nemo et des vieilles histoires au même endroit, ça finit toujours par être marrant !

-Nan, tu restes, décréta Morty. Si j'emmène un mec en état de se battre, je veux que ce soit Sanzo ! En plus, il doit connaître un peu l'île et le volcan et tout ! Et pis je veux Robin aussi parce qu'elle est intelligente, et Nami pour négocier avec la guérisseuse, et aussi on devra peut être se battre alors Zorro…

-Pas Zorro, fit calmement Anna. Qui tu veux, mais pas lui.

Ce fut le début d'une grande dispute entre les deux amies qui en oublièrent toute l'intensité dramatique du moment, et finalement Nami dut intervenir pour les séparer. Après mûre décision, il fut décidé que deux groupes seraient formés.

Parmi ceux qui restaient, Nami, Gojyo, Anna, Sandy, Robin et Pipo.

Parmi ceux qui partaient, Luffy, Sanzo, Morty, Zorro (Morty était particulièrement fière d'avoir gagné sur ce point au moins), Chopper et bien entendu Nemo.

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont s'en sortir vivants ? s'inquiéta Pipo.

-Allons, ils ne font qu'escalader une montagne un peu agressive par moment, le rassura Anna. Ils ne risquent absolument rien.

* * *

n'oubliez pas, les reviews encouragent les écrivains flemmards à écrire plus!;) 


	8. la forêt qui n'y était pas

Chapitre 8 : la forêt qui n'y était pas

- T'es sûr qu'on ne risque rien, Sanzo ?

- Certain.

- Non mais je veux dire, sûr de sûr ? Parce qu'il y a sûr et sûr… je veux dire, tu pourrais être absolument certain qu'il n'y a rien parce que tu as envoyé des hommes à toi vérifier plusieurs fois le danger, et simplement n'avoir jamais entendu d'histoires trop bizarres. Tu sais, ça arrive que les monstres restent caché des siècles sans rien faire et ressortent d'un coup.

- Morty, tu ressembles à Pipo, grogna Zorro qui portait Nemo sur son dos. T'es devenue trouillarde en deux ans ?

L'adolescente le foudroya du regard.

- Non, mais je suis inquiète. La mouette et Touffu n'ont pas voulu venir… c'est pas bon signe. Dis, Sanzo, t'es certain d'avoir jamais entendu parler des vampires suceurs de cervelle ? Parce qu'il paraît qu'ils sont courant dans cette zone de Grand Line, et…

Les garçons soupirèrent et s'efforcèrent de ne plus lui prêter la moindre attention, ce qui restait assez difficile.

Une heure après leur départ, le petit groupe arrivait déjà à la moitié du volcan et leur route se trouva passer au travers d'un petit bois. Un détour semblant à la fois trop long et inutile ils décidèrent de continuer leur chemin sous le couvert des arbres, sauf Morty qui s'arrêta juste à la lisière.

- Dites, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu veux dire comme avec tes ogres, tes vampires et tes goules ? s'informa Zorro.

- Non, un vrai cette fois. Quand on était près des bateaux tout à l'heure, et aussi cet après-midi, j'ai regardé plusieurs fois vers le volcan… il n'y avait pas un seul arbre de ce côté. Rien, que de l'herbe et des buissons.

- Tu as du mal voir…

- Non, elle a raison, murmura Sanzo. Aucun arbre n'a jamais pu pousser sur ce volcan, cela-dit…

Il parut réfléchir un instant mais secoua finalement la tête comme pour chasser une pensée incongrue.

-Non, rien. On n'a pas le choix de toute façon, si on veut arriver à temps pour sauver l'autre nul on ne peut pas perdre de temps à faire un détour. Restons bien groupé, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de l'imbécile qui s'éloignera.

Ils avancèrent durant quelques minutes ainsi, Morty formant l'avant-garde, au milieu Zorro avec Nemo sur son dos, Chopper et Luffy à côté de lui et en arrière-garde Sanzo. S'inquiétant pour son patient, le petit renne voulut vérifier l'état de l'ange déchu, mais découvrit avec stupeur que l'escrimeur et lui avaient disparu, et il donna aussitôt l'alerte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? grogna Sanzo qui avait accouru. Vous ne pouvez as vous en sortir seul pendant cinq minutes ?

-Zorro a disparu !

-Il n'est pas le seul on dirait, constata le blond. Où est passée l'autre crétine de rouquine ? Bon sang, est-ce qu'un seul d'entre vous comprend ce que signifie rester grouper ? Et il n'y a pas encore eu un seul combat ! Bande de demeurés…

Son ton énervé inquiéta un peu Chopper.

-Mais on ne fait que traverser un petit bois, souligna-t-il. Pourquoi il y aurait des combats ?

-Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit sur la déesse ? Ce n'est qu'une légende stupide qu'on raconte aux mômes le soir pour qu'il la boucle. Mais dans cette légende, le héros devait traverser un bois magique remplit de monstres plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. Le 'roi' de cette forêt était un basilic… Ce serpent géant aurait le pouvoir de tuer tous ceux qui croisent son regard et son poison serait si mortel qu'une seule morsure peut même tuer le possesseur d'un fruit du démon.

-Pas gentil quoi, conclut Luffy. Ça se mange au moins ?

-Personne n'a jamais essayé, mais j'imagine que oui. Dites-moi, vous trouvez ça normal que la folle mette tant de temps à arriver ?

-Elle peut pas s'être perdue, déclara le garçon élastique. Elle a un super pouvoir d'instinct et tout ça, elle a dit qu'elle pouvait toujours retrouver son chemin. Faut pas s'inquiéter, elle a juste dû trouver des animaux avec lesquels discuter pour qu'ils nous aident. On dirait pas, mais elle est rudement utile des fois.

* * *

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là Morty se trouvait assise au pied d'un arbre. Très perdue, quoi qu'en dise Luffy. Ou plutôt, selon son propre avis, égarée. Le résultat était de toute façon sensiblement le même, et désagréable dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Cette forêt brouillait totalement ses sens, la réduisant au même niveau que Zorro. Elle ne pouvait même pas demander de l'aide à un cerf de passage puisqu'il n'y avait pas un seul animal à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tout cela était aussi louche qu'inquiétant, et par mesure de sécurité elle préféra se lever et recommencer à marcher. Au détour d'un arbre, elle tomba sur une immense mue de serpent, et cette vision la rassura grandement : enfin une chose de normale dans cette fichue forêt ! Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver l'ancien propriétaire de la-dite peau, et elle serait enfin en sécurité.

* * *

De son côté, Zorro non plus n'en menait pas large. A cause du poids mort qu'il devait porter, il allait moins vite que les autres et craignait de se faire distancer, raison pour laquelle il avait pris un raccourci par les bois. Et, chose étrange, il était _réellement_ parvenu plus vite de l'autre côté de la forêt. Quelqu'un d'autre se serait seulement réjouit de cet heureux hasard, mais lui avait trop l'habitude de se perdre et sentait que tout cela cachait quelque chose. Il devait être ressortit du mauvais côté du bois par exemple et sans prendre le temps de vérifier cette théorie hasardeuse, il voulut pénétrer à nouveau dans l'étrange bosquet. Nemo, vaguement conscient de ce qui se passait tenta de lui signaler qu'ils étaient exactement là où ils désiraient se rendre, mais il ne parvint pas à articuler les mots nécessaires.

* * *

Mais revenons sur le groupe le plus attir… hem, intéressant : celui de Sanzo et Luffy. Et accessoirement Chopper. Après s'être cassé la voix en tentant d'appeler les disparus, ils se décidèrent à partir à leur recherche et pour se faire à quitter le chemin. Ils n'avaient pas fait une dizaine de pas qu'ils tombèrent sur un groupe de nagas. Pour les ignorants, les incultes et surtout les non-adeptes de yaoi, les nagas sont des créatures mi-homme mi-serpents, il en existe deux sortes. La première est parfaitement humaine jusqu'au torse et on simplement une queue de serpents. Ils sont évolués, sympathiques et très utilisés pour la yaoi. La seconde sorte ressemble plus à un serpent auquel il aurait poussé des bras. Ils sont souvent agressifs, aiment le combat, mangent des humains au petit déjeuner, une bonne part son venimeux sans compter qu'ils sont tous moins agréables à regarder. Bien entendu, ceux que rencontra le trio appartenaient à la seconde catégorie. 

-Que faites-vous ici, misérables humains ? siffla celui qui semblait être le chef. Vous êtes sur nos terres, et nous n'aimons pas les races inférieures ici !

-On ne fait que passer, assura Sanzo. Vos affaires ne nous intéressent pas.

-On va chez la guérisseuse de la montagne, ajouta Luffy. Vous savez par où c'est ?

Les nagas s'agitèrent et pointèrent leurs armes vers les humains et le renne qui se cacha derrière son capitaine.

-Vous êtes des espions de la sorcière ?

-Ben, en fait…

-Silence ! A mort les espions de la sorcière, à mort les ennemis de notre roi !

-Ça se mange ça ? s'informa Luffy. Parce si oui, on les tue, on les mange et on recommence à chercher les autres.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne penses qu'à manger ! s'emporta Sanzo. Il y a d'autres problèmes légèrement plus urgents !

-C'est la faute à Sandy, il a pas eu le temps de me faire un casse-croûte…

-Un peu de respect, misérables humains ! ordonna le chef des nagas. Nous allons vous conduire à notre roi statuera sur la punition à vous infliger ! Jetez vos armes au sol.

A contre-cœur, Sanzo lança son revolver et posa sur Luffy un regard lourd de menace.

-Toi, tu joues les héros, je te tue de mes propres mains, compris ? Avec un peu de chance, les autres seront aussi tombés sur des nagas, on les retrouvera chez ce 'roi'.

* * *

On n'oublie pas les reviews qui font vivre l'auteuse flemmarde et en panne d'idée:) 


	9. des serpents et des singes

Tadadadaaaaam! Encore un nouveau chapitre de la fic la plus débile de l'histoire! Quoi que je dis ça, mais j'en connais des pires... ouais, c'est dur à croire...

disclaimer: pas n'a moi... et j'ai beau essayer, j'arrive pas à me faire du fric avec.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : des serpents et des singes**

Luffy n'aimait pas tellement Sanzo. Il se prenait trop pour le chef. Bien sûr, Pipo faisait la même chose la plupart du temps, mais lorsqu'il y avait vraiment des décisions à prendre, il laissait faire la personne compétente. A savoir Nami, la plupart du temps. Sanzo, lui, avait l'expression toujours mécontente des gens qui se croient importants, et il décidait de tout. S'il ne les avait pas un peu aidé et s'il n'avait pas su tant de choses sur cette île, Luffy aurait bien aimé le perdre dans un coin de cette forêt.

Une chose le rassurait cependant quant au fait que Sanzo ne prendrait pas sa place comme chef du groupe : il semblait avoir un peu peur des nagas, ce qui n'était pas le cas du garçon élastique. Son livre de chevet « cuisine exotique en situation désespérée » contenait au moins trois recette à base de serpent, dont un ragoût à la ciguë à l'air délicieux, bien qu'il soit situé au chapitre « détruisez les nuisibles autour de vous ».

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver chez le roi des nagas. Celui-ci vivait dans une grotte creusée dans un énorme rocher au milieu d'une petite clairière. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru, le roi n'était pas un naga mais un énorme serpent de plusieurs mètres de long doté d'immenses crochet à l'air particulièrement acérés et couvert de larges écailles vert sombre qui formaient une véritable armure. Ses yeux étaient couvert d'une taie laiteuse car il était aveugle, ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour ses sujets autant que pour nos héros, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un basilic, encore que ni Luffy, ni Sanzo, ni Chopper ne fussent assez savant en matière de mythologie pour s'en rendre compte. Nemo aurait peut-être reconnu le monstre, mais il était pour l'instant en proie à une forte fièvre et délirait à propos d'un monde plat sur le dos d'une tortue. Pour prévenir toute initiative de la part de Luffy, Sanzo s'approcha du serpent mythique et s'inclina rapidement.

-Êtes-vous le roi des nagas ?

-Silence, humain ! siffla l'un des hommes-serpents. Tu n'es pas autorisé à parler à sa majesté !

-Du calme, ordonna le basilic d'une voix profonde et grave. Ces gens ne sont pas nos ennemis, ils ne sont pas au service de la sorcière et ne nous ferons aucun mal, si toutefois nous ne les attaquons pas. Pardonnez mes sujets, messire Sanzo, mais depuis longtemps la sorcière envoie des monstres à l'allure humaine pour nous approcher et tenter de nous exterminer, nous devons être prudents.

-Vous connaissez mon nom ?

-On m'a parlé de vous. Mais venez, venez… nous serons plus à l'aise dans la grotte pour discuter, et une de vos connaissances vous y attend.

Luffy ne fut pas surpris en voyant dans la grotte Morty qui discutait avec une naga et l'aidait à préparer du thé. Il ne fut pas surpris non plus en la voyant se tourner vers eux, sourire largement et courir dans leur direction. Il fut cependant légèrement désappointé en réalisant qu'elle s'était jeté sur Sanzo et non sur lui, mais il mit cette pensée soigneusement de côté. Cette fille était folle, pas question qu'il soit déçu parce qu'elle s'était choisie une nouvelle victime.

-Oh, mon Sanzo adoré ! s'exclama-t-elle avec passion. Tu as dû braver mille dangers pour me retrouver, comme tu dois être étonné de voir que je vais bien et que je suis libre !

-Etonné en effet. Ces serpents n'ont même pas eu le bon sens de te tuer, c'est bien la preuve qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

Le basilic darda sa langue en direction de l'ancien militaire avec colère.

-C'est notre honneur que vous insultez, jeune homme ! Et sachez que Morty possède un don rare et précieux, c'est une jeune fille unique que vous devriez être fou de joie d'avoir à vos côtés.

-Il y a surtout de quoi devenir fou tout court.

Le serpent allait s'énerver réellement, mais Morty s'interposa.

-C'est de l'humour, expliqua-t-elle très sérieusement. Il ne le pense pas vraiment.

-Oh… les humains sont étranges, vraiment.

-Je suis assez d'accord. Majesté, si vous leur répétiez ce que vous m'avez dit au sujet de la sorcière en haut de la montagne ?

Le roi prit un air très sérieux, en supposant qu'un serpent puisse faire une telle chose.

-Vous ne devriez pas allez voir ce monstre, décréta-t-il tout simplement. Elle soignera votre ami, mais le prix à payer sera bien trop grand. Être soigné à un tel prix ne lui plairait certainement pas.

-Vous devez exagéré, murmura Chopper, très tendu d'un coup. Ça ne peut pas être si…

-Une vie pour une vie, voilà le principe de la sorcière ! Elle guérit les gens en utilisant du sang humain, le sang de ceux venus la supplier pour qu'elle sauve un être cher ! Pensez-vous être prêt à ce sacrifice ? Non, la question n'est pas là en réalité. Je ne vous laisserai pas continuer votre chemin. Je refuse qu'un humain de plus perde la vie parce que cela amuse cette démone ! Nous allons vous reconduire à l'entrée de la forêt, et vous empêcher d'y entrer de nouveau. Ne nous en veuillez pas… mais à chaque nouvelle guérison, la sorcière se sent plus puissante et tente de nous exterminer. Il y a vingt ans, elle est parvenue à m'arracher les yeux… je ne lui laisserai pas l'occasion de m'humilier encore.

En attendant d'être expulsé de la forêt, ils furent invités à prendre le thé. Luffy n'aimait pas tellement le thé, ça manquait de viande à son goût, mais puisque Sanzo en buvait, il allait leur prouver à tous qu'il valait mieux que ce blondinet de malheur et il but la théière entière, d'une seule gorgée. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il demandait au basilic où se trouvait le petit coin, et on lui désigna vaguement un ensemble de buisson où il pourrait se soulager en paix. Il y entra tranquillement, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Zorro et un singe. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier aux autres qu'il avait retrouvé l'escrimeur, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et lui plaqua une main sur les lèvres (je tien à signaler le courage qu'il m'aura fallut pour que cette scène ne tourne pas au yaoi)

-Crétin, les serpents bizarres vont t'entendre aussi ! Vous êtes leurs prisonniers ?

-Hmf hm huhum.

Zorro retira sa main.

-Pas exactement, répéta Luffy. C'est juste qu'ils veulent pas nous laisser passer, et Morty m'a assommé quand j'ai dit qu'on avait qu'à tous les tuer et les ramener plus tard à Sandy pour faire du ragoût, parce qu'ils sont plus très nombreux et tout.

-Fichu rouquine et ses idées bizarres… c'est des ennemis, on les tue. On jouera les réserves naturelles une autre fois.

-Elle va te frapper si tu les attaques.

-M'étonnerai beaucoup.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'Anna lui fout la trouille encore plus qu'à moi.

C'était une réponse sensée et logique. Luffy espéra qu'il pourrait se mettre derrière Zorro quand Morty commencerait à s'énerver, puis il suivit son camarade qui avait déjà sortit ses sabres et tranchait allègrement deux nagas venus voir qui il était. Morty lui jeta bien un regard courroucé, mais il le lui rendit tranquillement et continua ce qu'il faisait sans qu'elle insiste. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille en fut très impressionné, il n'avait encore jamais réalisé qu'Anna pouvait être si terrifiante mais maintenant qu'il y pensait elle était exactement comme son amie, avec simplement un cerveau en plus. Plutôt inquiétant, comme idée : la personnification de la folie capable de réfléchir. Le monde n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

* * *

Anna éternua bruyamment. Et voilà, elle était en train de s'enrhumer. Comme si ce n'était pas assez d'être coincée sur ce fichu bateau, loin de son escrimeur favori ! Et tout ça, parce que quelques heures plus tôt elle avait été assez stupide pour suivre Morty dans l'une de ses idées grotesques. 

-Je m'ennuie… grogna-t-elle. C'est vraiment nul, j'aurai aimé partir avec les autres.

-Vu la situation, j'aime autant m'ennuyer, rétorqua Nami. Parce que dans le cas contraire, ça voudrait dire qu'on se ferait attaquer par la marine qui aurait trouvé où nous avons caché notre navire. Que personne ici ne le prenne mal, mais sans Luffy et Zorro dans les parrages, je ne me sens pas tranquille si nous devions combattre. Nous aurions dû garder l'escrimeur ici finalement.

-C'est ce que je dis depuis le début.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Nami chérie ! s'enthousiasma Sandy. Je vous protègerai bien mieux que ce goujat à tête de gazon ! Il n'y a que de jolies demoiselles à bord, je serait d'autant plus motivé !

Gojyo et Pipo se demandèrent à quel moment exactement ils avaient changé de sexe, mais un autre détail attira leur attention.

-Quelqu'un a commandé des pizzas ? demanda l'homme-poisson.

-Pas aux dernière nouvelles, pourquoi ? Et je te préviens, hors de question que j'en fasse pour toi, sauf si Namie chérie, Anna-san et Robin-chan en veulent aussi !

-Alors le gros bateau avec des dessins sur les voiles qui vient vers nous, c'est pas le livreur ?

Les autres fixèrent un moment le point au loin qu'il montrait du doigt.

-C'est un bateau de la marine, annonça calmement Robin.

Nami frappa Anna de toutes ses forces.

-Il a fallut que tu dises que tu t'ennuyais ! Si on survit, je te tue, tu entends ?

L'adolescente acquiesça timidement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'écouter Morty ? Sans cette fichue rouquine, on en serait pas là.

* * *

Il n'y avait plus un seul naga debout. Ceux que Zorro n'avait pas attaqué s'étaient enfui, assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas utile d'essayer plus longtemps de protéger ces stupides humains. En fait, le basilic avait presque envie d'ordonner aux survivants de conduire les pirates de l'autre côté de la forêt avant de prier pour que la sorcière les massacre tous. Malheureusement, lorsque cette idée lumineuse lui vint, ils étaient déjà partis, guidés par le singe que Zorro avait rencontré. Comme Morty boudait et refusait d'adresser la parole aux garçons, Chopper faisait la traduction entre le petit macaque et les autres. 

-Il s'appelle Goku, annonça-t-il, et il veut bien nous aider à sortir d'ici à condition qu'on le garde avec nous. Le plat principal des nagas c'est le singe bouilli, alors il aimerait autant ne pas trop traîner dans le coin.

-Ça me semble raisonnable, dit simplement Zorro. C'est grâce à lui que je vous ai retrouvé. Et en cas de problème, on pourra toujours le ramener à l'autre crétin de cuistot pour qu'il essaie cette recette de singe bouilli.

Prudent, Goku sauta de l'épaule de l'escrimeur et s'installa sur celle de Morty qui le gratouilla derrière les oreilles en souriant. Finalement, la proposition du macaque fut largement acceptée. Deux minutes plus tard ils sortaient de la forêt.

-Oh seigneur, murmura la rouquine. Comme si on n'avait pas eu assez de problèmes tiens !

Les autres ne dirent rien, mais ils approuvaient largement.

* * *

tadam... z'avez vu un peu le suspense? comme ils disent chez les anglais, to be continued! 


	10. le labyrinthe

**disclaimer**: gnagna pas à moi gnagna pas d'argent gagné là-dessus... pff, même pô drôle tiens...

**Chapitre 10 : le labyrinthe**

-Bon, et maintenant on fait quoi ?

C'était une excellente question, très pertinente et appropriée à la situation, ils étaient tous contents que Luffy l'ait posé. Et ils espéraient tous que quelqu'un avait la réponse. Tous, sauf Sanzo qui, pour son plus grand malheur, craignait d'avoir cette réponse justement. Or dans certaines situations catastrophiques, avoir une réponse était souvent plus désagréable que de se poser des questions, parce que la certitude de savoir pouvait être un brin déprimante. Comme dans le cas présent.

-J'ai posé une question, signala Luffy au bout de quelques minutes. Je suis le capitaine, vous devez me répondre !

-J'suis pas dans ton équipage, rétorqua Morty, je te dois rien. Sanzo, toi qui sait tout sur cette île, qui connaît la légende de cette guérisseuse et tout le reste… Tu dois bien savoir ce que c'est que ça.

-On appelle ça un labyrinthe. C'est un mot compliqué, mais essaie de le retenir tout de même.

Morty regarda devant elle. Il y avait de très hauts murs blanc, avec trois ouvertures possible qui, pour ce qu'elle en voyait, semblait donner sur d'autres ouvertures. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que c'était en effet un labyrinthe.

-Merci, Ô blondinet à la cervelle supérieure, pour cette brillante réponse. Qu'est-ce que ce labyrinthe fait-là ?

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander.

Sanzo regretta aussitôt ses paroles. D'autres auraient compris qu'il tentait vaguement de plaisanter –en supposant que ce mot fasse partie de son vocabulaire –mais il était cette fois en présence de deux demeurés, un niais et un narcoleptique patenté. Comme il le craignait, Luffy fit un pas en avant et mis ses mains en porte-voix. Morty, prise d'un éclair d'intelligence, le frappa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de hurler. Sanzo l'en remercia mentalement, ce crétin élastique avait une voix capable de lui percer les tympans.

-Je suis très sérieuse, Sanzo, siffla alors la rouquine. J'ai discuté avec le singe, et il connaît pas mal de choses tu vois. C'est une espèce de… d'épreuve, non ? Pour voir si on est digne d'aller voir cette guérisseuse ?

-Si la moitié seulement de cette foutue légende est vraie, je dirais plutôt que c'est un moyen de hâter la sélection naturelle. Les plus faibles ne survivront pas… et les plus stupides seront perdus à jamais.

-Alors on va tous crever.

Chopper, qui venait de consciencieusement ausculter son patient, s'approcha timidement pour faire une suggestion.

-Je… j'ai lu quelque chose sur les labyrinthes un jour. Il paraît que si on avance en gardant toujours une main sur le même mur, on est certain de trouver la sortie au bout d'un moment. Ça peut être long, mais normalement ça marche à tous les coups.

-Ils parlent de labyrinthes dans les livres de médecine ? s'étonna Zorro.

-Non… c'est Robin qui m'avait prêté un de ses livres. Elle a dit que ça me ferait du bien de me distraire un peu.

L'escrimeur marmonna quelque chose qui devait ressembler à « cette fichue bonne femme et ses idées bizarres, des distractions maintenant… » mais finalement, l'idée de Chopper fut adoptée. Non pas qu'ils aient réellement le choix.

Ils marchèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Morty soit frappée par un détail étrange. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté les autres un bon moment plus tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore levé, un voyait seulement une pointe d'orange à l'horizon et encore de nombreuses étoiles dans le ciel. D'après les estimations de l'adolescente, une heure au moins s'était écoulée… et on voyait toujours des étoiles dans le ciel. Elle en toucha un mot à Goku, et tout deux décidèrent de ne rien en dire aux autres pour ne pas les inquiéter davantage.

-Dis, Sanzo, si tu nous parlais encore un peu de ta super légende ? demanda-t-elle simplement. Le labyrinthe en fait partie, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, après ?

-Pas la peine de chercher 'après', rien qu'ici il devrait y avoir un tas de bestioles charmantes. Un minotaure en particulier, ces saletés ont l'air de se plaire dans les labyrinthes. Et si on survit à ça, il faut résoudre une énigme pour sortir de là. Après ça… on devrait être tranquille. La légende ne parle de rien d'autre… mais les nagas ont dit que la guérisseuse exigerait la mort de l'un d'entre nous, ça ne me plait pas.

-On réfléchira à ça plus tard, trancha Zorro. Voilà la prochaine épreuve qui s'amène avec des copains.

L'escrimeur n'avait pas totalement tort. Un homme de deux mètres de haut avec une tête de taureau se dirigeait en effet dans leur direction. Cela dit, les créatures qui l'accompagnaient ne pourraient jamais être les copains de qui que se soit. Même une incarnation du mal préfèrerait se passer de la compagnie de ces horreurs rachitiques courtes sur pattes, couvertes de verrues et de pustules, dotées d'un bec de perroquet malade et à l'air aussi sournois que cruel et méchant. Notez au passage que les génies du mal ont souvent un grand sens de l'esthétique, et c'est pour cette seule raison qu'ils ne voudraient pas de tels sbires.

Tranquillement, Zorro posa Nemo à terre et sortir ses sabres.

-Morty, rend-toi utile, grogna-t-il. Surveille le mort.

La rouquine ne chercha même pas à protester qu'elle était _toujours_ utile, ce qui surpris une seconde l'épéiste, puis il se lança contre leurs adversaires et oublia ce détail.

Sans un mot, les quatre garçons en état de combattre se répartirent les adversaires. Sanzo et Zorro fonçaient dans le tas de trucs trop moches pour avoir un nom, Chopper empêchait les survivant d'approcher de Morty et Nemo. Quant à Luffy, le minotaure lui était revenu d'office, en particulier parce qu'il le regardait avec des yeux emplis de curiosité. Si ça avait une tête de taureau, ça devait pouvoir se manger, non ?

Malheureusement, leurs adversaires se montrèrent plus coriaces que prévu. Si le minotaure ne tint pas plus de cinq minutes face à Luffy, les créatures hideuses se révèlèrent avoir une peau particulièrement dure sur laquelle Chopper écrasait ses poings en vain et que les sabres n'ébréchaient même pas. Loin de se laisser abattre ils continuaient à frapper, puis Zorro réalisa, enfin, qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien de la sorte.

Il rangea deux de ses sabres, ne gardant à la main que le Wadô Ichimonji, et se concentra.

-La danse du lion !

La peau si résistante des horreurs de put supporter cette attaque, et une bonne partie d'entre eux tombèrent, morts. Les autres avaient beau être d'une laideur repoussante ils n'étaient pas stupide pour autant, et ils prirent la fuite sans attendre.

-Jolie technique, commenta Sanzo. Le nom est ridicule, mais c'est intéressant. Une création personnelle ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Et tu en as beaucoup comme ça ?

-Pas mal. Je t'en montrerai peut-être quand on sera rentrés…

-Oh, comme si s'était le moment de discuter bêtement ! s'emporta Chopper ! Je ne sens presque plus le pouls de Nemo, il faut faire vite !

-On ne peut pas, à part si tu as une solution miracle pour trouver la sortie !

Morty échangea un long regard avec le singe qui lui tenait compagnie.

-J'ai un moyen. Faire confiance à Goku. Mon… instinct est brouillé ici je crois, mais lui est habitué à tout ces trucs magiques dans l'air.

Les autres lancèrent un regard surpris à la jeune fille. Ils ne prétendaient pas la connaître parfaitement, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vue si calme et détachée. Pendant qu'ils se battaient, ils l'avaient vu discuter beaucoup avec le macaque, et son visage s'était fermé davantage à chaque seconde. Ils auraient donné cher pour savoir de quoi ils avaient pu parler, mais quelque chose leur disait qu'elle refuserait de leur expliquer. Dès que Zorro eut remis Nemo dans son dos ils partirent en suivant le singe. Ce dernier semblait savoir très exactement où aller, comme si le chemin lui était familier, et moins d'une minute après avoir quitté leur champ de batailles ils arrivaient devant une grande arche.

L'arche en question était assez grande pour qu'un éléphant y passe, mais lorsque Luffy voulut la passer, il se heurta à un mur invisible.

-On ne quitte pas si facilement le labyrinthe de la déesse, se moqua une voix derrière eux. Il faut le mériter.

L'homme qui avait parlé devait avoir le même âge que Sanzo, mais la ressemblance s'arrêta là. Il avait de longs cheveux rouge sang, était un peu plus grand que Zorro et avait le regard d'un fou furieux, impression que confirmait son sourire peu engageant.

-Je suis Dôgan, gardien de cette porte, annonça-t-il. Si vous voulez passer, il vous faudra répondre à trois énigmes. Et _non_, vous n'aurez pas cette fichue énigme sur l'homme, trop classique. Même des débiles dans votre genre pourraient trouver la solution. Une seule mauvaise réponse, et vous ne verrez plus jamais cette sortie. Vous seriez alors condamnez à souffrir la faim et la soif puis, affaiblis, vous serviriez de repas aux créatures sans noms qui hante cet endroit… attention à vos réponses donc, d'autant plus que vous avez tout votre temps. Êtes-vous prêts ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Parfait. Voici ma première énigme : Je fus demain, je serai hier. Qui suis-je ? Je commence facilement, vous voyez… C'est tellement plus drôle de voir les gens perdre sur la dernière question. Ils se croyaient presque sauvés, et zouip, tout est fini.

-Ah, je la connais, cette énigme ! s'exclama joyeusement Chopper. C'est « aujourd'hui », n'est-ce pas ?

Dôgan sourit plus largement encore, et le petit renne préféra aller se cacher derrière Zorro.

-Excellente réponse, annonça le gardien. Seconde énigme à présent. On me trouve chez l'homme mais pas chez la femme, dans une pomme mais pas dans une banane, dans un oiseau mais pas dans un bateau.

Cette fois, ils durent réfléchir un peu plus longuement, mais encore une fois Chopper finit par trouver la réponse. Comme ils n'étaient pas sûr de lui il préféra demander l'avis des autres, puis lorsqu'il eut leur approbation il se tourna vers Dôgan.

-C'est la lettre O, balbutia-il. On ne trouve pas cette lettre dans « femme », « banane » ou « bateau ».

-Mais c'est que notre ami poilu a l'air bien malin dites-moi ! C'est encore une bonne réponse. La dernière ne sera pas si simple, mon garçon, pas simple du tout. Un homme se trouve devant deux portes. Une des deux portes est la bonne. Il doit en choisir une mais s'il choisit la mauvaise, il meurt. Devant chaque porte se trouve quelqu'un. Une des deux personnes dit toujours la vérité. L'autre ment tout le temps. L'homme peut poser UNE question et être certain de trouver la bonne porte. Quelle question doit-il poser ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les autres, les garçons réalisèrent combien ils regrettaient de ne pas avoir emmené Robin ou Nami avec eux. Chopper avait beau être intelligent, les deux jeunes femmes avaient un esprit plus retors et n'auraient eu aucune difficulté à trouver la réponse, ils en étaient tous sûrs.


	11. Monsterball

Disclaimer: pas à moi... je me fais pas de fric dessus...et c'est bien dommage!;)**  
**

**Chapitre 11 : monster-ball**

Dôgan s'était installé confortablement et il grignotait quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un sandwich avec de la mayonnaise, du rôti, de salade et de tomates. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le niveau intellectuel des candidats du jour. Il ne se faisait jamais d'illusion tout court. Presque personne n'avait encore trouvé la solution de sa troisième énigme. Et de toute façon, ceux qui la trouvaient… un rictus cruel illumina son visage. Il adorait être le gardien de cette sortie, et il aimait d'autant plus cela que tous ses imbéciles venaient toujours là sans savoir qu'il y avait une autre sortie deux mètres plus loin, non-gardée celle là. Dieu que la vie était amusante.

Pendant ce temps, les pirates réfléchissaient comme jamais auparavant. Seule Morty et Goku ne semblaient pas se sentir très concernés par le problème, mais les garçons ne s'en rendaient pas compte, bien trop occupés à chercher une solution. Parce que Nemo était de plus en plus mal, ils devaient agir et vite, aussi finir à contre-cœur par laisser Luffy proposer la réponse qu'il avait en tête. Ils la trouvaient assez stupide et illogique, mais n'avaient de toute façon rien de mieux à proposer et dans le pire des cas, Zorro s'était proposé pour convaincre Dôgan de les laisser passer.

Lequel Dôgan, en voyant approcher le garçon élastique, manqua d'éclater de rire. Ben ça promettait. Il allait sûrement lui sortir une ânerie du genre « il ne pose pas de question, il casse les deux portes et après il réfléchit », le genre de choses que ce petit crétin semblait capable de faire en somme.

-Il doit demander "Si je demandais à l'autre personne quelle est la bonne porte, que me répondrait-il?", annonça Luffy. Et dans les deux cas, on lui montrerait la mauvaise. C'est ça pas vrai ?

Dôgan en resta sans voix. Ce n'était pas juste. Pas juste du tout. Les gens n'étaient pas censés trouver la réponse. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout s'ils s'en sortaient. Alors ils ne s'en sortiraient pas.

-Je pense que tu as raison, gamin, annonça-t-il d'une voix morne en faisant une petit geste cabalistique en direction de l'arche. Vous pouvez donc partir. Enfin, si vous n'êtes pas morts avant, ricana-t-il en appuyant sur un bouton sur l'un des murs.

Et prudent, l'étrange gardien disparut aussitôt, ne tenant pas à se retrouver au cœur des hostilités.

Car hostilité il allait y avoir. Un nouveau troupeau de trucs moches comme tout venait d'arriver, accompagné cette fois par un géant doté du même genre d'apparence et plus hideux encore que les petits, ce qui n'était pas rien.

-Je pense que nous avons des ennuis, murmura Sanzo.

-T'as compris ça tout seul ? Tu sais, tu me fais presque penser à Sandy, avec seulement un œil en plus.

-Ta gueule, tronche de poulpe.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Sandy. Bien, laissez-moi m'occuper de ces tucs-là, et ensuite…

-Ils sont trop nombreux ! protesta Chopper. Et Nemo va vraiment _très_ mal ! Sanzo, tu as bien dit qu'il n'y aurai plus de ces épreuves après le labyrinthe ?

-Pas d'après la légende, mais ces histoires ne sont pas connues pour leur fiabilité. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Le petit renne réfléchit un instant pendant que Luffy et Zorro –qui avait posé Nemo dans un coin –s'occupaient à empêcher les mochetés de trop approcher.

-Je vais partir en avant avec Nemo, décida le médecin. Vous nous ouvrirez un passage vers l'arche et vous resterez un peu pour retenir ces choses, même si je ne pense pas qu'elles puissent sortir du labyrinthe. Ça a l'air d'un bon plan, non ?

-Je viens aussi, dit Morty d'une voix neutre. Je ne serai pas très utile si je restais me battre.

Chopper acquiesça sans un mot. Très pâle soudain, Morty s'approcha de Luffy et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, puis sans un mot elle repartit auprès du petit renne avec la démarche d'un condamné avançant vers la potence. Vu la situation, le garçon élastique décida que les explications devraient attendre. Avec l'aide de Zorro et Sanzo, il aida la rouquine et le renne qui portait Nemo à se faufiler jusqu'à l'arche, puis il se tourna vers ses adversaires avec dans le regard une détermination sans faille. A cause de ces saletés, une fille bizarre venait de l'embrasser : quelqu'un allait payer pour ça.

Parce que ses poings ne pouvaient rien contre la peau dure des créatures, Luffy se retrouva à seulement les empêcher d'approcher trop près de la sortie, ce en quoi il se débrouillait très bien. Les monstres étaient assez légers dans l'ensemble, et un coup de pied bien placé permettait de les faire s'envoler sur plusieurs mètres, encore que leur atterrissage fut peu gracieux, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'adolescent pour se prendre au jeu.

Pendant ce temps, Zorro et Sanzo étaient face à face avec le moche géant. Qui, en plus d'être plus moche et plus grand, était aussi plus solide. Tendance peau de diamant. Et tendance agressif aussi, tant qu'on y était. Ils avaient vraiment tiré le gros lot.

-Eh, le pirate ! Montre-moi encore cette technique qui marchait sur les petits.

-Je te la montrerai cent fois que tu n'y arriverais toujours pas.

-Peut-être, mais c'est excellent pour mon moral de voir que même comme ça, tu n'arrives à rien cette fois.

-Tu sais, j'ai pas le droit de tuer Sandy parce que c'est le cuistot et que notre capitaine m'en voudrait beaucoup, mais je suis à peu près certain que ça serait aussi sympa de te tuer toi.

-On verra ça quand on aura tué cette offense au bon goût. File-moi un de tes sabres, tronche de poulpe, on va essayer quelque chose. Je pense pas que les yeux de ce truc soient aussi durs que le reste…

Zorro garda ses sabres bien en main.

-Comment tu comptes arriver aussi haut ? Sa tête est à quoi… trois mètres au-dessus de nous ?

-Tu vas m'y envoyer. J'adorerai te soulever en l'air et te jeter sur sa sale tronche, mais tu pèses bien le double de mon poids avec tous tes muscles qui te décorent, alors il vaut mieux le faire dans l'autre sens. Et avant que tu ne poses bêtement la question, si j'ai besoin de ton sabre c'est parce que cette saleté à deux yeux.

L'épéiste aux cheveux vert acquiesça et lui tendit le troisième Kitetsu. Avec un peu de chance, le blondinet s'empalerait accidentellement dessus après avoir crevé les yeux de la chose. Ne s'attardant pas trop sur cet espoir homicide, Zorro posa la pointe de ses deux sabres restants au sol et regarda Sanzo poser un pied sur chaque lame. L'escrimeur calcula une seconde l'angle et la puissance nécessaire puis l'ancien militaire se retrouva dans les airs. Il y croisa un monstre qui venait de jouer avec Luffy, mais il le remarqua à peine, concentrer sur les petits yeux noirs et brillants de la mocheté sans nom. Il se tendit et alors qu'il arrivait près de sa cible frappa… dans le vide.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé, il alla s'écraser sur le sol –et non sur la lame du kitetsu, à la déception de Zorro –le blond vérifia qu'il était encore entier puis regarda derrière lui et découvrit que tous les monstres avaient disparus, jusqu'au dernier. Luffy, qui commençait à devenir vraiment bon au jeu qu'il avait inventé, en fut très déçu. Cherchant du regard s'ils ne s'étaient pas tous cachés dans le ciel, il remarqua que le jour avait fini par se lever et que le ciel se colorait d'un joli bleu.

-Des créatures de la nuit, marmonna Sanzo. Ils ne doivent pas supporter la lumière du jour. Vu leur tronche, ce n'est pas surprenant. Bien, je pense que…

-C'est moi le capitaine, protesta Luffy, c'est moi qui dois penser.

-Ben on est pas sortis d'ici. Que devons-nous faire, Ô capitaine ?

-Sortir, quelle question. Franchement, c'est assez évident.

Zorro en fut impressionné. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son capitaine se payer la tête de quelqu'un de façon sérieuse. Sanzo avait vraiment un don pour se faire détester.

Après avoir passé l'arche, ils se retrouvèrent dans une prairie couverte de fleurs multicolores qui devait se trouver au sommet du volcan et au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une charmante petite chaumière sortie tout droit d'un conte de fée. Les trois garçons partirent dans cette direction, et après une très courte hésitation ils frappèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Prenant cela comme une invitation, ils entrèrent et furent un peu déçus. Ça n'avait pas l'allure d'une maison de guérisseuse, il n'y avait ni herbes bizarres, ni animaux dans du chloroforme, et tout était très propre. Par contre, il y avait Chopper assis sur un fauteuil et qui boudait très sérieusement.

-T'es tout seul ? s'étonna Luffy. Où sont Morty, Goku et Nemo ?

Le petit renne qui ne les avait pas vu entrer sursauta, puis bouda de plus belle.

-Partis sur le cratère avec mademoiselle Hakkai, la guérisseuse. Elle a dit qu'il y a des choses dans l'air là-bas qui vont l'aider à guérir Nemo, mais ça m'étonnerait, il y a toujours du souffre autour des volcans. Elle n'a pas aimé que je lui dise ça, et elle m'a interdit de venir avec eux, parce que je risquais de tout gâcher.

-Et tu lui as obéit ? s'étonna Zorro.

-Pour l'instant, Nemo est son patient, c'est à elle de décider ce qui est bon pour lui. Mais c'est pas juste, j'aurai aimé voir comment elle comptait s'y prendre… j'aurai sûrement appris des choses.

-Tu n'aurais rien appris, mon garçon. Mon savoir ne peut être compris que de rares initiés.

Mademoiselle Hakkai était une belle et grande jeune femme avec des yeux d'un vert lumineux et qui portait un monocle. Sur son épaule était assis Goku et à ses côtés se tenait Nemo, encore que « avachis sur elle » eut été plus proche de la réalité. Même si ses blessures semblaient totalement guéries, l'ange était encore affaibli, et la guérisseuse l'aida à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

-Votre camarade est en pleine forme, annonça Hakkai de sa voix douce. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de repos et de calme pour…

-Espèce de monstre, souffla Nemo. Vous êtes ignoble…

-Et de calme pour éviter qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes, reprit-elle tranquillement. Ce serait très inutile, une perte de temps.

Luffy regarda à l'intérieur, jeta un coup d'œil dehors, puis lança un regard assassin à la guérisseuse.

-Où est Morty ?

-Qui donc ?

-Rouquine, timbrée, bizarre et mignonne des fois mais pas toujours.

-Oh. Elle. Ma foi, à l'heure qu'il est, je pense qu'elle doit être arrivée au cœur du volcan.


	12. la nouvelle rivale

**Chapitre 12 : la nouvelle rivale**

Anna était paniquée, mais seulement parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas de mots plus forts pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. En plus d'avoir été retrouvé par la Marine alors que leurs meilleurs combattants étaient loin –les garçons présents l'avaient regardée d'un sale œil lorsqu'elle l'avait dit pour la septième fois –Robin qui s'était installée à la vigie venait de leur annoncer qu'elle avait clairement vu le sous-amiral Usagi, qui semblait très vivant, pour autant qu'elle ait pu en juger.  
-On va tous mourir, sanglota l'adolescente. Mais pourquoi j'ai écouté Morty, pourquoi ?  
-Parce que Morty a toujours raison, ça oui, décréta Gojyo. Elle est aussi intelligente qu'elle est belle !  
Ce n'était pas forcément un compliment ça, songea amèrement Anna.  
-Qu'elle soit intelligente ou pas, on va mourir !  
-Non, moi, je vais pas mourir ! Je vais me battre jusqu'au bout pour elle, ça c'est sûr ! Et elle verra enfin que je suis bien mieux que ce garçon élastique là…  
En effet. Sous la forme de sushi, Gojyo avait toutes les chances de gagner le cœur de cette goinfre de rouquine. Mais s'il tenait tellement à mourir héroïquement, elle n'allait pas l'en empêcher après tout. Elle allait simplement attendre que les autres aient une idée raisonnable. En voyant Pipo s'approcher de l'homme-poisson et poser sa main sur son épaule, elle espéra que c'était pour le raisonner.  
-Nous nous battrons ensemble, annonça le canonnier. Nous sommes de courageux guerriers des mers après tout, nous n'avons peur de rien.  
-T'as les genoux qui tremblent, nota Gojyo.  
-C'est une technique que j'ai apprise pour m'échauffer avant un combat. Prêt ?  
-Prêt.  
Anna n'eut pas le temps de leur demander à quoi ils étaient prêts au juste. Le vaisseau de la marine venait d'arriver à côté du leur, et sans attendre les deux courageux guerriers des mers s'étaient jetés à l'abordage sous le regard stupéfait de l'adolescente. Sandy ricana un peu, Nami se plaignit qu'elle était entourée de fous suicidaires et dangereux, Robin ne dit rien, et tous les trois passèrent à leur tour sur le navire ennemi. Anna se sentit alors ridicule. Où avait-elle eut la tête ? Elle était une pirate non de non, pas une vulgaire chiffe molle ! Pleurnicher et se lamenter qu'on allait mourir, ça pouvait encore passer lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une simple aubergiste, mais désormais elle devait agir selon un code d'honneur, défendre sa fierté ! Sûre d'elle à présent, elle rejoignit ses camarades, sortit son sabre et se dirigea tout droit vers le sous-amiral Usagi qui semblait n'attendre qu'elle.  
-Et revoilà cette chère petite demoiselle… votre amie en robe rose n'est pas là cette fois ?  
-Non, elle s'est trouvée une autre occupation.  
-Vraiment ? Quel dommage, elle semblai pourtant douée pour la natation.  
-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, malheureusement votre présence la rendait malade, et ce n'est pas facile de nager et vomir en même temps.  
Usagi eut un sourire appréciateur.  
-Mais on est devenue courageuse… ou suicidaire ?  
-Courageuse, je l'ignore, mais en tout cas certainement pas suicidaire. Je suis venue vous tuer, sous-amiral. Je tiens à prouver à mon capitaine qu'il peut encore avoir confiance en moi.  
-Votre capitaine… celui qui, d'après les estimations de mon lieutenant, doit déjà être mort à l'heure actuelle ? Pathétique.  
Anna savait qu'elle aurait dû être folle de rage, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie si calme et détachée. Elle avait plusieurs fois vu Zorro combattre, et elle était à peut près certaine qu'il ressentait dans ces moments là la même chose que ce qu'elle expérimentait à présent. Que ce soit elle ou Usagi, quelqu'un allait mourir, et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut avec surprise que sa première attaque avait réussi à blesser légèrement son adversaire, elle se surprit à croire qu'elle pourrait survivre. Usagi para sa seconde attaque, la troisième aussi, mais à la quatrième elle fit mouche à nouveau. Et elle réalisa une nouvelle chose : non seulement le militaire n'était plus sûr de lui, mais surtout il ne faisait que se défendre sans oser attaquer. Alors seulement elle se souvint que Zorro avait failli le tuer quelques heures plus tôt, et elle comprit qu'elle avait toutes les chances de le tuer.  
De leur côté, les autres pirates étaient tout aussi agréablement surpris. Nami, grâce à son climat tact amélioré faisait des ravages parmi les soldats. Robin était responsable de nombreux membres cassés. Sandy avait découvert après avoir brisé d'un coup de pied l'arbalète du lieutenant Kami que ce dernier avait de sérieux problèmes au niveau du combat rapproché. Quant à Gojyo et Pipo, ils avaient reçu l'aide inattendue de Touffu et de la mouette, et s'ils ne se battaient pas vraiment, ils arrivaient au moins à fiche une trouille monstre aux plus influençables des militaires présents qui s'adonnaient désormais aux joies de la natation.  
Durant une courte demi-seconde, Anna les regarda et vit qu'ils s'en sortaient bien. Tout dépendait d'elle à présent. Sans leur chef, leurs ennemis ne s'attarderaient pas longtemps sur place. Elle se concentra de son mieux et repéra une ouverture dans la défense du sous-amiral.  
-TIGER SLASH !  
Anna sourit de toutes ses dents. Usagi s'effondra de tout son long. Les combats cessèrent, sauf celui entre Sandy et Kami. Lorsque le lieutenant se retrouva à terre lui aussi après un coup de pied particulièrement violent, plus rien ne bougea. Il y eut alors un moment de silence lourd et pesant, puis un sous-lieutenant, qui était désormais le plus haut gradé vivant et en état de parler, supplia les pirates de les laisser repartir. Nami accepta, en échange de tous les biens précieux se trouvant à bord du navire de la marine, ce que les militaires jugèrent un faible prix. Il n'y avait guère que des cartes confisquées à des pirates à bord, mais l'avidité avec laquelle la navigatrice s'en empara leur fit comprendre qu'elles devaient valoir plus qu'ils n'avaient cru. Tant pis.  
Dès qu'ils furent hors de danger, les pirates se laissèrent tomber sur le pont de l'Hakuryu. Ça avait été un sacré combat, et ils étaient fiers d'eux.  
-J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose, signala Anna. Puisque j'ai tué Usagi, ça devrait faire de moi la nouvelle rivale de Mihawk, non ?  
-Ne dis pas ça à Zorro, lui conseilla Robin. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait.  
-Il serait même capable de te défier, surenchérit Pipo.  
-Oh. Je ne lui dirai pas alors.  
-C'est plus prudent.  
Ils restèrent ainsi affalés à même le sol pendant un long moment, essayant d'ignorer les courbatures dues à tant d'action et la douleur de petites blessures qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquées avant. Puis soudain, Gojyo se releva.  
-Ils reviennent !  
-Les militaires ?!  
-Non, les copains !  
Ils se relevèrent tous pour accueillir les glorieux héros, et surtout leur raconter leurs exploits du jour, mais Luffy, Zorro, Nemo, Sanzo et Chopper ne sourirent que faiblement au récit de la terrible bataille qui avait eu lieu. Cherchant ce qui n'allait pas, Anna eut un hoquet de surprise mêlé de crainte.  
-Mon dieu… Morty…  
-Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Luffy d'une petite voix triste. Si on avait su…  
Anna regarda avec les larmes aux yeux Goku qui se trouvait sur l'épaule du garçon élastique, puis elle prit le singe dans ses bras.  
-Mon dieu… Morty a été changé en singe ?  
-Euh… pas exactement… en fait…  
Luffy interrogea les autres du regard, mais ils n'étaient pas plus courageux que lui pour tout expliquer. Considérant que c'était sa responsabilité, Nemo ravala ses sanglots.  
-Il y avait un prix à payer pour ma guérison, expliqua-t-il. Ce prix, c'était une vie humaine, et Morty a choisit de le payer. Anna, je suis tellement désolé… je sais combien vous étiez amies…  
-Non, c'est impossible, trancha l'adolescente d'une voix sèche. Elle ne peut pas être morte. Elle est aussi mortelle que… qu'un cafard !  
-On a essayé ! lui jura Luffy. J'ai proposé à cette guérisseuse de prendre ma torsade porte-bonheur et de nous rendre Morty, mais elle a dit que ce n'était plus de sa responsabilité…  
Anna laissa tomber le singe qui couina quelques insultes que seul Chopper comprit, et elle éclata en sanglots.


	13. une tombe fleurie

Chapitre 13 : une tombe fleurie

Comme le navire de la marine avait quitté l'île, les deux équipages de pirates décidèrent de se permettre d'y rester un peu plus longtemps. Ils avaient décidé d'organiser une petite cérémonie à la mémoire de Morty. L'idée venait de Luffy et Gojyo qui, avec Anna, étaient les plus affectés par la disparition de la rouquine. Tant qu'elle avait été vivante, le garçon élastique l'avait seulement vue comme un danger permanent dirigé presque exclusivement contre sa personne, mais maintenant elle lui manquait. Il s'était habitué à ce qu'elle l'étrangle chaque fois qu'elle lui sautait au cou, et désormais il n'y aurait plus personne pour lui raconter des trucs bizarres sur un amour éternel qui les unissait et tout ça. Sandy lui avait expliqué que si elle faisait tout ça c'était parce qu'elle était amoureuse, et ça lui avait fichu un coup. Luffy pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait sur la rouquine, il n'était pas beaucoup plus normal, et elle avait peut-être été la seule à pouvoir tomber amoureuse de lui. Mauvais pour le moral comme genre de réflexion, aussi s'efforça-t-il de ne pas trop y penser.  
La cérémonie fut organisée deux jours après la disparition de Morty. Comme il n'y avait pas de corps ils décidèrent d'enterrer une atroce robe verte aussi bien fichue que les créatures du labyrinthe, la préférée de l'adolescente. Ils jetèrent dans le trou une gerbe de fleur, puis Nemo fit son oraison funèbre.  
- Nous sommes ici réunis pour pleurer la disparition de notre amie Morty. Elle n'était pas toujours maligne, avait un goût vraiment nul pour les vêtements, des manies bizarres et s'attirait des tas d'ennuis mais nous l'aimions, même si nous ne savions pas trop pourquoi. Que ce soit volontaire ou non, elle nous a fait vivre certaines des plus belles aventures de nos vies. Nous nous en serions sûrement passé car nous avons tous failli mourir deux ou trois fois, mais aucun de nous ne le regrette. Enfin, pas vraiment. Et malgré tous les problèmes qui nous tombaient dessus par sa faute, elle restait une bonne amie, à l'écoute des autres. Nous la regretterons tous.  
Il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas pleurer, et ne fut pas en mesure d'aider les garçons à reboucher la 'tombe' de la jeune fille. Etrangement, ni Touffu ni la mouette ne s'étaient joint à eux, préférant jouer avec Goku qui semblait beaucoup apprécier leur compagnie. Après la cérémonie, Chopper, un peu désarçonné, leur demanda la raison de ce comportement pour le moins choquant, et il parut perplexe devant la réponse qu'il reçut.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? s'informa Robin.  
-Qu'ils n'ont aucune raison d'être tristes. Je pensais pourtant qu'il l'aimait beaucoup eux aussi ! C'était leur maîtresse, elle s'occupait d'eux depuis longtemps… les animaux sont plus reconnaissant que ça d'habitude !  
-Peut-être qu'ils en savent plus que nous… d'après ce que tu as raconté, Morty a pas mal parlé avec ce drôle de singe après tout. Dommage que nous ne sachions pas à quel sujet.

Anna, pour sa part, ne se souciait pas le moins du monde que quelques animaux stupides préfèrent jouer au poker plutôt que de pleurer une morte. Elle venait de perdre sa meilleure amie, et avait du mal à s'en remettre. Ce n'était pas une mort pour une pirate, surtout une dans le genre de Morty ! Elle aurait plutôt dû mourir en s'étouffant avec une arrête ou tuée par un beau garçon qu'elle aurait trop harcelé. Une mort si noble, si digne, cassait totalement le mythe, et Anna savait que la rouquine aurait préféré ne pas partir ainsi. Morty n'avait jamais voulu être une héroïne, elle ne rêvait que d'être la timbrée la plus célèbre du monde, et avant leur arrivée sur cette île, elle semblait en bonne voie pour accomplir son rêve.  
La seule chose à peut près bien dans tout ça, c'était que Zorro essayait de la consoler. Il n'y arrivait pas tellement, mais il faisait un effort, ce qui tenait du miracle vu son caractère. Le lendemain de l'enterrement de la robe, il l'avait emmenée faire une petite promenade sur le volcan, lui racontant en détail tout ce qu'ils y avaient vu, sans oser toutefois emmener la jeune fille au bord du cratère. Anna en était heureuse, elle aurait encore pleuré, et ils auraient peut-être trouvé un morceau de la robe de Morty accroché à un rocher… mauvais pour le moral. Finalement, un peu fatigués, ils s'assirent sur l'herbe côte à côté jusqu'à ce qu'Anna ferme les yeux et se blottisse contre son escrimeur favori. Elle se sentait un peu coupable à cette idée, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien qu'en cet instant précis, collée contre le garçon qui lui plaisait et qui pour une fois se laissait faire, et ce malgré la mort de son amie. Si Morty était devenue un fantôme, elle serait sûrement venue l'engueuler et lui aurait dit quelque chose du genre « ben je vois que je vous manque drôlement, ça fait plaisir », elle avait presque l'impression d'entendre sa voix. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux il n'y avait toujours qu'elle, Zorro et de l'herbe à perte de vue, et elle se mit à pleurer sans que son escrimeur adoré ne comprenne pourquoi. Vraiment, les filles…  
Lorsqu'ils retournèrent aux navires, une surprise les attendait. Une assez mauvaise surprise. Mademoiselle Hakkai était en pleine discussion avec Nemo qui semblait assez furieux. Anna demanda à Sanzo ce qui se passait, et celui-ci lui répondit avec dans la voix une colère contenue.  
-C'est meurtrière veut venir avec nous, siffla-t-il. Elle dit qu'elle en a assez de son volcan, et qu'elle voudrait devenir notre médecin de bord. Après ce qu'elle a fait à Morty, elle ne manque pas de toupet !  
-Je ne lui ai rien fait, signala la jeune femme qui l'avait entendu. J'ai expliqué à votre amie que vue les circonstances, mes seuls talents de guérisseuse ne suffiraient pas, qu'il faudrait demander l'aide de la déesse qui protège l'île.  
-Celle de la légende ? Laissez-moi rire !  
-Vous avez subi toutes ces épreuves et ne croyez toujours pas à cette légende ? Stupéfiant. Comme vos amis n'ont certainement entendu qu'une version édulcorée et insipide de ce récit, je me permets de le retranscrire dans son intégralité.  
-Et si on ne veut pas ?  
-Cette île est vaste, mon cher Sanzo, allons donc en faire le tour à cloche-pied pendant que je raconte. Bien, il y a longtemps vivait sur cette île deux enfants qui avaient été fiancés l'un à l'autre avant même leur naissance et qui s'aimaient d'amour. Ils pensaient avoir la vie devant eux, mais un jour des pirates vinrent et ravagèrent toute l'île, tuant les parents des enfants qui, dès lors, durent survivre seuls. Malgré tout ils grandirent et finirent par se marier. Mais la jeune fille était de faible constitution et cette vie difficile finit par la rendre malade et la tuer. Alors son jeune époux entreprit de se rendre au sommet du volcan où vivait une célèbre sorcière capable de guérir tous les maux.  
-Vous ? demanda Anna.  
-Mon ancêtre. Sois gentille, ne sous-entends pas que j'ai l'air centenaire. Ce que ce garçon ignorait, c'est que la sorcière était au service d'une puissante déesse qui s'ennuyait horriblement et qui, apprenant la situation du jeune veuf, décida de s'en amuser un peu. Elle plaça sur sa route de terribles obstacles qu'il franchit sans faiblir, et il parvint épuisé chez la guérisseuse qui lui apprit qu'elle ne pouvait ramener les morts à la vie, et de désespoir il se jeta dans la lave en fusion du volcan.  
-C'est marrant, j'avais le souvenir que l'histoire se finissait bien, nota Sanzo.  
-Et j'avais le souvenir de vous avoir demandé d'aller voir ailleurs si nous y étions. J'ai horreur qu'on m'interrompe lorsque je raconte. Avant que le jeune homme ne touche la lave, la déesse intervint et le transporta dans son palais, au cœur du volcan, pour lui parler. Elle lui promit de rendre la vie à son épouse, mais il devait y avoir un prix à payer. Soit il devait devenir son esclave jusqu'à la fin des temps, soit il devait convaincre la déesse par ses paroles qu'il aimait son épouse plus que tout. Des heures durant il parla, et elle l'autorisa finalement à retrouver sa femme. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, elle était bien vivante, et comme présent la déesse leur avait fait don d'une grande quantité d'or qui leur permit de vivre à l'abri du besoin.  
-C'est une belle histoire, dit prudemment Nami. En quoi cela change-t-il votre culpabilité dans la mort de notre amie ?  
Hakkai sourit malicieusement.  
-J'ai expliqué tout cela à cette fille, mais elle le savait déjà, grâce au singe. Il se trouve que, tout comme mon ancêtre, je suis au service de la déesse, et je savais qu'elle désirait rencontrer cette drôle de fille. Je l'ai dit à la rouquine, qui n'a pas hésité une seconde et a sauté dans le volcan. A présent, reste à savoir si elle aura su convaincre la déesse de son affection pour son capitaine.  
Un moment Nemo resta silencieux, ému par ce nouveau sacrifice de la rouquine, puis il sourit à la guérisseuse.  
-Très bien. Alors moi aussi je vais vous proposer quelque chose. Si Morty revient, vous pourrez nous accompagner. Autrement, vous resterez à moisir sur cette île jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, qu'en dites-vous ?  
-Cela me semble assez honnête.

Ils attendirent deux jours encore, mais Anna leur conseilla de ne pas trop espérer. Elle connaissait son amie, et elle n'aurait même pas été capable de convaincre une huître de quoi que se soit.  
-Alors elle restera l'esclave de cette… déesse ? s'horrifia Chopper.  
-C'est à craindre.  
-Pauvre Morty…  
-Pauvre déesse.  
Cinq jours après la disparition de la rouquine, ils commencèrent les préparatifs du départ. Hakkai avait admis que l'adolescente ne reviendrait plus désormais, mais pas rancunière pour deux sous elle les aida tout de même de son mieux, leur offrant même des plantes médicinales au cas où. Anna passa la journée à essayer de convaincre Zorro de laisser tomber Luffy pour venir avec elle, mais l'escrimeur refusa. Il aimait beaucoup l'adolescente, mais il était certain que sa santé mentale ne résisterait pas à une exposition prolongée.  
Au matin du sixième jour, ils étaient prêts à partir et les ancres des deux navires venaient de commencer à être remontées lorsqu'il cri perçant leur parvint à travers les brumes matinales de leurs cerveaux.  
-BANDE DE TRAITRES, ESSAYEZ PAS DE ME LAISSER TOMBER !  
Avant même de l'avoir vue, ils reconnurent la propriétaire de la voix et Anna se tourna nerveusement vers Gojyo.  
-Dépêches-toi de remonter l'ancre, idiot !  
-Mais c'est Morty qui a crié !  
-C'est bien pour ça que je te demande de te presser.  
Morty allait très bien. Elle était un peu essoufflée et semblait avoir couru depuis le sommet du volcan pour les rejoindre, mais elle allait très bien. Elle semblait considérer la situation actuelle comme étant parfaitement normale, et affichait cette décontraction stupide qui donnait envie à Anna de la frapper. La rouquine fut un peu surprise quand Luffy la serra dans ses bras, mais même cela elle semblait le considérer comme normal en fin de compte. Elle apprécia beaucoup moins quand un Nemo en larmes poussa le garçon élastique pour la serrer contre son cœur à son tour.  
-Tu as convaincu la déesse de te libérer ? sanglota-t-il.  
-Ben, en quelque sorte.  
-C'est à dire ?  
-En fait, j'avais dû commencer à être son esclave et tout, mais d'un coup elle a dit qu'elle voulait plus jamais me voir, et que j'avais intérêt à foutre le camp en vitesse. Comment je pouvais le savoir moi, qu'il était super important son vase ? Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai renversé de l'encre sur sa peau d'ours, j'avais seulement trébuché… Et aussi, je lui avais bien dit que j'étais nulle en cuisine, donc si elle s'est intoxiquée, c'est totalement de sa faute.  
Il y eut un grand moment de silence. Comptez sur Morty pour ne jamais paraître noble et héroïque bien longtemps.  
-Quand même, vous alliez partir comme ça, sans moi ? Ben ça fait plaisir tiens !  
-Mais… on te croyait morte…  
-L'autre guérisseuse ne vous a pas expliqué ?  
-On ne l'avait pas vraiment cru… son histoire de déesse et tout… c'était quand même bizarre.  
-Et c'est un ange déchu qui le dit. Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant ?  
Il y eut un nouveau grand moment de silence. Luffy consulta du regard Pipo, Chopper, Gojyo et Morty, puis il sourit largement.  
-Maintenant, on va faire une super fête !

Et super fête il y eut. Les deux équipages réunirent burent et dansèrent pendant tout le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Le rhum coulait à flot, Sandy et Anna s'étaient déchaînés et avaient préparé une multitude de gourmandises toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres, Goku, Touffu et la mouette avaient ruiné Pipo qui avait voulu jouer au poker avec eux. Morty faisait du gringue à Luffy qui se disait qu'il la préférait quand elle était morte et loin de lui. Les autres s'amusaient aussi, à leur façon, et lorsqu'ils finirent par s'endormir, ils souriaient tous largement. Ça avait été une sacrée aventure et même s'ils devaient se séparer le lendemain –ou plus vraisemblablement le surlendemain vu la gueule de bois qu'ils allaient avoir –ils ne regrettaient absolument rien.  
Alors que les autres dormaient depuis longtemps, Nemo alla se promener un peu, jusqu'au pied du volcan.  
-J'imagine que ça vous a beaucoup amusé, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je te jure que je ne recommencerai pas, lui promit la déesse. J'aurai trop peur de tomber encore sur quelqu'un comme cette rouquine… Je suis certaine qu'elle a fait exprès de me pourrir la vie.  
-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Vous l'auriez bien cherché. Je peux vous poser une question ? Ça va toujours être comme ça ? Chaque fois qu'on rencontrera Luffy et les autres, toutes les divinités du coin vont nous tomber dessus pour s'occuper ?  
-Deux groupes de catastrophes ambulantes qui se croisent, ça fait toujours du bruit. Mais rassure-toi, aucun de vous ne risque de mourir avant très longtemps, j'en fait le serment.  
-Merci.  
-Vous êtes tous trop marrant.  
-Finalement, je ne vous remercie pas.

FIN


End file.
